


When I Think About You

by CharlieMistry



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/CharlieMistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after AJ. Miles Edgeworth returns to LA after years of studying abroad, to find that he's haunted by the love he'd left behind even though he's still there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miles Edgeworth stepped foot off the plane. He'd been travelling for several years, studying international judicial systems. He still had much to learn though, which was why he decided to return home so that he could find someone who always taught him about himself. His arch-rival in the court room and lover in secret, Phoenix Wright.

_Phoenix_... Miles couldn't shake off the memory of their last goodbye...  
 _"Miles, why didn't you tell me about your plans? Don't I matter to you?"  
"Wright, please don't be like this..."  
"I'm not..." Phoenix mumbled, turning away and shuffling his feet.  
"I couldn't bring myself to talk to you about it..." Miles confessed, fiddling nervously with his cravat, "I knew it would hurt you..."  
Phoenix looked back over his shoulder. Miles looked quite hurt.  
'You know that I..." Miles started. He moved in closer and nervously whispered into Phoenix's ear "I love you..." Then he stepped back and carried on at normal volume, "But I need to find myself."  
Phoenix turned around and stepped right up close to his companion. Miles jumped in shock and looked around desperately, as they were currently in the court entrance lobby.  
"Wright!" he hissed.  
"You're Miles Edgeworth," he said softly, cupping Mile's face in his hands, "And I love you!"  
He pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Initially, Miles tried to fight it but he quickly became enveloped in Phoenix's kissing. They were practically in a bubble.  
"Awww, I'm so glad you kids finally got together!" their usual judge commented, walking past. Miles was disturbed for a moment but quickly returned to the bubble.  
All too soon, the bubble was burst by a car horn.  
"That's my cab, I've got to go," Miles mumbled, dashing out the door.  
"When will you be back?" Phoenix shouted from the court steps as Edgeworth stepped into the cab.  
'When I know where I am..." he replied, sitting down and closing the door.  
As the car started moving, he was certain he could see tears rolling down his lovers cheeks._

Miles' "bachelor pad" was several train journeys away from the airport, so he decided that he'd stay in a hotel for a couple of days until he was suitabley unaffected by jet lag. Fortunately, he happened to know a rather pleasant one, the Gatewater Hotel, nearby. Coincidentally, or most likely not, the hotel happened to be right opposite the office building where Phoenix once held his business. He looked up to see where the "Wright and Co Law agency" office once stood proudly. Now, the window was obscured by loads of junk. The old sign that had once been rested on the window ledge had been defaced with black permanent marker. He couldn't quite make out what it said now.

He stood staring, for quite some time, until he noticed a hobo looking at him. After years of travelling, he was determined to stop being such an upper-class upstart but he still felt a little uneasy, so started walking away quite quickly. "Miles! Miles Edgeworth!" the hobo called.  
 _Oh god,_ Miles thought, _an escaped ex-defendant, hell-bent on revenge_.  
The hobo started following him. Terrified, Miles started running. The hobo started running too. His heart beating like a hummingbirds, Miles couldn't stop, not until his foot got caught on an abandoned skateboard and fell down on all fours. The hobo bent over him.  
 _Oh god_ , Miles thought desperately, _He's going to rape me!_

The "hobo" pulled him up onto two feet.  
"That's hardly the way to greet me after all these years!"  
Edgeworth looked at the hobo's face.  
"Wright?!?!"  
"That's right!" Phoenix Wright laughed.  
"What... what happened to you?" he gasped, grasping at Phoenix's hair from underneath his "hoboesque" hat.  
"Surely you of all people should know," he chuckled darkly.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, almost pouting.  
"You really don't know?" he asked, with a curious expression that Miles couldn't help finding adorable.  
After a slight girlish giggle, he shook his head.  
'Well, uh..." he started, "Maybe we should go to my apartment. Nothing funny."  
"You have an apartment? I thought..." he replied without thinking. He trailed off once he realised how stupid and ignorant he was starting to sound.

"This is... quite an apartment..." Miles mumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The place was tiny and also a complete and utter mess.  
'Yeah, not quite as classy as your old place, or my old place for that matter," Phoenix shrugged, "But it's home. So yeah, take a seat and I'll get you some grape juice."  
"Tell me what happened!" he snapped, stopping Phoenix in his tracks.  
He sighed. "Give me a minute, I'll see if I can find something." He left the room.

Miles sat down. He could've sworn that the couch was about to give way any second. It hurt him thinking that the man he had loved was living like this. Something dripped on his head from the next floor.  
"Here it is," Phoenix called, returning to the room, "I haven't had to look at this thing in ages."  
Miles snapped his gaze from the ceiling to his companion.  
"Here," Phoenix yawned, handing him a newspaper clipping.

"Phoenix..." Miles gasped, having finished reading the article, "Did you really..."  
"Present forged evidence?" Phoenix shrugged casually, "Not knowingly. But yeah... still kinda funny."  
"Funny?" he asked meekly.  
"You and von Karma both had reputations of regularly tampering with evidence."  
Miles felt like he could cry.  
"I'm so sorry..." he whispered.  
"Uh? Don't worry about it," he laughed, "I think I'm about to make it big with my piano playing!"  
"Phoenix... the last time you played the piano for me, it sounded like..." he sighed. He gave up, feeling endlessly guilty. He stood up and reached into his pocket for his wallet.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Here, take this," he said, holding out a wad of bank notes.  
"What's that?"  
"It's all the cash I have in my wallet right now. I had Gumshoe take my cases to my flat as him and Maggey live nearby and they've got a car now."  
"So I heard. Good for them," he shrugged, "Doesn't answer the question though."  
"I feel awful. Please take it, I'll write you a cheque or get more cash out at an ATM later..."  
"Edgie, I don't want charity."

Miles started to feel so angry. He could almost feel his blood boil.  
"Wright, you will take this money, even if I have to stick my _dick_ in your mouth!!!" he screamed, throwing the money at him.  
"Daddy?!?!" someone squeaked from the doorway.  
Edgeworth froze.  
"Daddy, are you being raped?" the strangely dressed girl asked.  
"Trucy! This is Miles Edgeworth!" Phoenix laughed.  
"Hi...?" Miles mumbled.  
"Oh!" Trucy gasped, "That's okay then, Dad's old sugar daddy!"  
"Sugar...?"  
"But don't go thinking you can replace me!" she giggled.  
"I... who are you?" he asked desperately.  
"She's my daughter," Phoenix replied a little to matter-of-factly.  
" _Daughter_?!?!" he spluttered, "You mean you... when... how... why... with a _woman_?!?!"  
"Adopted daughter!" Trucy explained, greatly amused by Miles' reaction. "Don't worry, Daddy's all about the guys!"  
"Trucy!" Phoenix laughed, not really shocked by anything she was saying.  
"It's true!" she laughed, "Though, he hasn't gotten much lately."  
Miles practically choked.  
"In fact, there hasn't been anyone since Mr Gavin's brother, has there?" she carried on, "He had lovely hair and I liked his glasses. Criminally insane though. Didn't he get the chair recently, Dad?"  
"Trucy, I think that's enough now," Phoenix said in a warning tone.  
"I can just imagine that. He was the _really_ loud one, wasn't he?"  
"Oh god..." Miles muttered, absolutely mortified.

"Sit back down, Edgie," Phoenix sighed.  
Miles practically collapsed onto the couch.  
"Trucy, why don't you go to your room?"  
"Okay Daddy," she huffed. She picked up some random objects, such as a pack of playing cards and some sellotape then left.  
"So... you've been getting your end away then?" Miles asked bitterly.  
"Hey baby," Phoenix replied calmly. Miles cringed at the pet name. "You _did_ leave for, like, eight years without any warning. What did you expect me to do? A man has needs!"  
"A man has hands," he mumbled.  
"Yeah... but are you telling me you didn't bag any booty?" Phoenix asked, blushing slightly, "You were cruising the world! What did you get? A fit Frenchman? A hunky Hungarian? Beefy Brit? Maybe a suck of a German sausage?"  
"For _fuck_ 's sake, Phoenix! The only dick I held all that time was my own because there's no one in this world I want to fuck but _you_!!!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Trucy sobbed, standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, can Mr Edgeworth stay with us? He can be my new mom!"  
Phoenix and Miles could only blush and giggle at each other.  
"C'mon, if you're the same Miles Gregory Edgeworth that my same Phoenix Ashley Wright told me about, then what's the problem?" she persisted.  
"We don't know if he still is..." Phoenix sighed, "He left me to find himself and we can't exactly say I haven't changed either."  
Miles was hurt that Phoenix seemed to feel this way.  
"It's getting late, maybe I should go to the Gatewater," he muttered very quickly, "Or better yet, I'll call Gumshoe to pick me up, he won't mind..."  
"Miles, come back. Stay here tonight, we can... get reacquainted..." he smiled, somewhat deviously. Without much genuine warning, he launched himself on Miles and forced an earth shattering kiss upon him.  
For the moment, Miles was consumed by conflicting emotions. He'd longed for this. Just not in these circumstances.  
As soon as he felt Phoenix's tongue penetrate his mouth to dance with his own, one emotion took charge: Anger. He slapped Phoenix then dashed for the door.   
"You have changed," he panted, "Into a sleazy bastard!!!"

He stormed out and ran through the urine soaked apartment block hallway, down the even dirtier stairway.  
At the third floor, he stopped. He leant against the wall and covered his mouth with his hand to try and stop his lips from quivering.  
 _Why hasn't he stopped me?_ a nagging voice pleaded in his head.  
He punched the wall then angrily pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and dialled.  
"Hey pal, you booked into the Gatewater yet?"  
"No, Gumshoe," he sighed, "Change of plan. Can you come get me?"  
"The cars kinda full, pal... you do remember how many suitcases you had, right?"  
"Dick, I want to go home _now_."  
"All right, pal," he sighed, "You'll have to sit on something though."  
"That's fine."

"Hello, Mr Edgeworth!"  
"Maggey," he nodded, "Where am I sitting then?"  
Maggey patted her lap.  
"Jesus, you're not the first person to make that sort of offer today," he sighed, manoeuvring himself onto her lap without hitting his head on the roof of the car.  
"Let's go then," Gumshoe sighed, "Anyway, what's up, pal? You seemed darn right frazzled on the phone."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Right..."  
"It has nothing to do with Wright!!!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Okay, pal, how about we turn on the radio?" he sighed, twiddling the frequency dial.  
"I looove you, baaaaaby!" the radio sang.   
Miles switched the station angrily.  
"I can't liiiiiiive if living is without yoooooou!"   
And again.  
"The sun ain't gonna shine anymore... when you're withooooouuuut looooove!"  
Once again.  
"I. Hate. Everything about _you_!!!"  
"That'll do fine!" he huffed, folding his arms.

The journey dragged by. Especially for Maggey, who learned that Edgeworth was quite fidgety when angry. They arrived at his house at around 10 PM. The Gumshoes helped him drag his suitcases inside then left.  
"Ah, young Miles!" a little old lady cheered, shuffling over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ms Waterhouse, it's good to see you," he replied. This woman was his tenant and he'd paid her to look after the house in his absence. She enjoyed cleaning and knitting, so the place was exactly the same as he'd left it: apart from a couple of things that were now covered in charming cosies.  
"I'll put the kettle on and get you a nice supper!"  
"Thank you, Ms Waterhouse, but I'm not very hungry."  
"Oh poppycock!" she chuckled, shuffling into the kitchen, "You're a growing boy!"  
"I'm in my mid thirties..." he sighed.

"You've hardly touched your food!" Ms Waterhouse gasped, as Miles got up from the dinner table to go to bed.  
"I just really want to go to bed..." he sighed.  
"Oh, you young people today!" she laughed once again, "Well, if you won't eat dinner, could you at least drink some of this to get your spirits up?"  
She placed several bottles of wine on the table. Miles' eyes glittered.

That night, accompanied in his room by only the half-finished bottles of wine and his thoughts, Miles "celebrated" his homecoming by choking on sobs and masturbating furiously in the corner. Sitting on the floor, pyjama trousers pulled down to his knees, occasionally knocking his head on the wall and sweat dripping all over, he couldn't decide who he was most angry with, Phoenix, for behaving the way he had, or himself for getting so upset about him. The decision dissolved from important or coherence as he jerked himself into a stupor.


	3. Chapter 3

As morning crept in, Miles woke up into a state of confusion. He was lying on his bedroom floor with a bottle of wine in one hand and his dick in the other. As memories came flooding back, he dropped everything in disgust. He felt so dirty. Pulling up his trousers, he got up and marched to the bathroom. Usually, he would have a long relaxing soak in the bath. Right now however, the idea of wading in his own filth repulsed him so much that he had a shower instead. So far were his current feelings of humiliation that he didn't even bother to remove his pyjamas.

"Miles dear, you forgot to take off your pyjamas!" Ms Waterhouse gasped, standing in the bathroom doorway.  
He turned off the shower and looked at her.  
"Are you telling me you would've opened the door anyway?" he frowned.  
"Pardon?" she mumbled, with a glimmer of knowing in her eyes.  
"Never mind," he sighed, "Well, what is it?"  
"I've got you some breakfast," she smiled, holding up a tray.  
"Could you put it in my office, please?" he sighed.  
"Why don't you have it in your room?" she asked, "You've been away so long that you should have a lie in!"  
"I've got eight years of... correspondence to catch up with, Ms Waterhouse," he sighed.  
She nodded then shuffled off.

Once feeling, atleast physically, clean, Miles made his way to the study. Ms Waterhouse had put the breakfast tray, along with a pile of letters, on his large mahogany desk. The toast was burnt. So, obviously, it was disposed of rather quickly. His favourite tea set seemed to be perfectly in order so he poured himself a cup.  
Sipping at his tea, he started rifling through the impressive pile of letters. Not that he actually cared very much about what they were. When he said he had correspondence, he only meant that he was interested in the correspondence of certain people. And when he said he was only interested in the correspondence of certain people, he meant Phoenix. The fact that his current aura of disgust was caused by a night of carnal frustration over him highlighted how bad an idea it was. He decided to let logic reign and threw all the letters addressed in Wright's spidery scrawl in a pile on the floor.  
 _I need to make my brain take charge,_ he thought, _my heart and my dick are such fools._  
So, to the best of his ability, he did. He started reading through all his letters. For such a vast backlog of mail, a disturbing percentage of it was junk.  
"You may have won the lottery!"  
"Apply for life insurance. You could die tomorrow and how would your lover feel?"  
 _He'd probably fuck my corpse._  
"Eldoon's Noodles, you'll go noodles for Eldoon's Noodles!"  
 _That sounds awful._  
"Do you have trouble ejaculating?"  
"That is definitely _not_ an issue!!!" he accidently shouted. Realising he was talking heatedly to an envelope, he decided to stop for a moment and drink some more tea.

As he leant back, he saw an envelope with familiar handwriting. _Perfect_ handwriting.  
 _"Dear Little Brother,_  
I do not know if you are back in America at the time I'm writing this. Regardless, I hope you are well, though I'm quite certain that this is not the case. You are most certainly foolish. Have you talked to your Phoenix yet? Me and Adrian enjoyed your stay but we both feel that your decision to leave him to "learn about yourself" was... shitty and selfish of you. You loved Phoenix and he loved you but you were so determined to be the know-it-all as always.  
Maybe it is just you gays. Us lesbians at least try to make sense.  
Get some help. Professional help.  
Yours sincerely,  
Fransizka von Karma  
xxx"

As per usual, Fransizka was perfectly right. About everything. She had always been like that, ever since Miles had been "adopted" by her father. He was about nine or ten, so she must've been about four. The first thing she said to him was "You have girly hair". She had a point then and she had a point now. The bit about seeking professional help seemed like the most appropriate course of action. It would definitely be a more productive use of time than everything else he'd done since returning home. He got up and poked his head out the door.  
"Ms Waterhouse!" he called out, "Where's the most recent phonebook?!"  
"You want dinner from a fish hook?" she called back.  
He sighed impatiently. "Phonebook!"  
"OH! Phonebook! It's by the phone! I'll bring it up to you!"  
He tutted then started making paper airplanes with his junkmail.

Ms Waterhouse was taking quite a long time, even for her. She must've forgotten. It was understandable though. She was getting on in years. He sighed and went downstairs to make sure she was okay and find the phonebook.  
"Ms Waterhouse?"  
"Oh hello dear," she smiled, "You wanted a cup of tea, didn't you?"  
"I..." he started. She'd shuffled off before he could say anything.  
The doorbell rang. He was surprised it still worked. He strode over to answer it.  
"Miles, hey!"  
Miles immediately slammed the door and pushed back on it with all his weight. On the other side, Phoenix Wright was banging it with his fists.  
"Miles, I want to apologise for yesterday."  
He opened the door to see the scruffy man holding a bunch of flowers.  
"I know it's not going to fix everything, but these are for you."  
Miles grabbed the flowers then slammed the door again. He put up the chain lock then stormed through the house. Ms Waterhouse was walking in his path so he shoved the flowers in her hands and swerved around her.  
"You're such a nice young gentleman!" she cooed.  
Miles grabbed the phonebook and dashed back upstairs to his study, so he could search for a counselling service.


	4. Chapter 4

"So."  
"So."  
Miles' eyes darted around the room. The walls were painted a medicinal shade of green. The two armchairs were salmon coloured and a strange shiny foam material. A few ornaments around the room attempted to make the room more comfortable and less clinical: a bowl of blue glass pebbles, a couple of cuddly toys on the desk and a poster hanging on the wall with Comic Sans font that said "You don't need to be mad to work here... but it helps."  
He started to wonder what he was doing here. It seemed a good idea when he booked it, but two weeks of solid sleeping and masturbating had made him sort of cynical about this.  
"What would you like to talk about?" the counsellor asked in a cloudy manner, as if she were talking to a child.  
"I don't know..." he mumbled.  
"What's troubling you?" she carried on trying to prompt him.  
"Well, I've been travelling for a few years..." he started.  
She nodded and started writing in her ledger.  
"And the day I came back," he carried on, "I bumped into an old flame."  
"Was she happy to see you?"  
" _They_ were. A little more so than I'd expected..." he twitched.  
"Were you happy to see her?"  
" _They_ 'd fallen on hard times."  
"Did you feel guilty for what happened to her?"  
"Yes, so I tried to give _them_ money."  
"I've just noticed something," she announced, still in the same hazy voice, "You seem to be having trouble with gender pronouns. Why is that?"  
" _He's_ a man," he growled, with a growing blush, "I'm gay."  
"Ohhhh...." she gasped, writing again, "Tell me all about your homosexuality."  
"What?!" he choked.  
"What about your coming out?"  
"Well, uh... my adoptive sisters pointed it out before I could even dwell on it so it was never really a problem. Our "father" was obsessed with perfection, so I was a little afraid of how he'd react. Fortunately, he had a very strange idea of perfection, and apparently, homosexuality was a good method of preventing scandalous pregnancies. And outside that unit, it never seemed important to talk about my sexuality to others."  
"What about this man? Was he your first?"  
"He... yes," he muttered, his face bright red and boiling hot.  
"Tell me about him"  
He sighed, gave himself a second to gain composure then continued.  
"We were school friends for a few months. Apparently, we were quite close. Then things happened and I didn't see him for fifteen years."  
"How did you feel when you saw him again?"  
"Like never before. I'd learnt from my mentor to only feel passion towards my work. When I first saw him again, he was the defence attorney while I was prosecuting. So, at first, I thought my burning towards him was to do with the case. Even after the case was solved... I still felt saddled by... unnecessary feelings."  
"Do you remember when your relationship became a romantic one?"  
"Yes..."

_He was twenty five. Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright had just worked together to imprison a deranged killer. Justice had prevailed and in the lobby, they shared an incredible celebratory hug. It started so spontaneously that it took Miles a moment to realise that he was in the other man's arms. They were strong and warm... He couldn't help but take a moment to inhale his musky scent.  
That was the first time he was able to fully articulate what his feelings for Wright were. He wanted to hold onto him forever. But he couldn't. Wright wasn't interested in men. He broke out of the hug, pretended to dust off his suit then stormed off, tutting loudly._

It was about six months later when Miles finally gathered the courage to go to a gay bar. This one in particular called "The Swallow". He stood at the bar, clutching at his lemonade. He decided to be "sensible". He kept the straw pursed in his lips and clasped one hand around the top of his glass to prevent any mishaps involving rohypnol.  
"Mind if I buy your next drink?" a man behind him asked.  
"I..." he turned around. His eyes widened and locked onto the other man's. His jaw practically fell to the floor.  
"You!" he gasped.  
"You," Phoenix gasped as well.  
"You're... gay?"  
"You're... not wearing a cravat?"  
They both giggled foolishly for a moment.  
"So... are you?" Miles asked sheepishly.  
"Guilty as charged!" he laughed, "I'm actually surprised you didn't know."  
He blushed in response.  
"Come on, let's go see the girls," Phoenix smiled softly.  
"Girls?"  
He led them to a corner booth where two women were sat talking.  
"Fransizka!!!" Miles gasped.  
"Ja, foolish little brother?" she sniggered.  
"You're... and... are you even old enough to be here?"  
"If only I had my whip with me," she sighed, "Am I right, Adrian?"  
"Oh Fran..." the other woman giggled. Miles recognised her as a witness from that case where he and Phoenix had...  
He was shaken from his thought trail as he witnessed his adoptive sister pull the other girl close and press their lips together. Adrian brushed her hands through Franz' hair and she caressed her neck in return. Miles was more shocked than Adrian when he saw Fran plunge her tongue into her mouth. It was hypnotising.  
"How about we leave them alone, huh?" Phoenix chuckled, shaking his shoulder. He led the gawping man onto the dancefloor.

This place was like a whole new world to Miles. The lights were blinding, the music was deafening, the air was thick with sweat, but still it felt... magical. For a while, him and Phoenix were just dancing like idiots to the cheesy pop music. Almost suddenly, something changed. Their hands brushed together.  
"Oh, sorry!" Miles apologised.  
"Don't be..." Phoenix smiled, taking hold of his hand and placing it on his waist.  
Miles gasped as he looked into Phoenix's eyes. He slowly moved his spare hand to match the other.  
Phoenix pulled him closer and started stroking Miles' hair with one hand and stroking up and down his back with the other. They leant into kiss but Miles shied away, feeling a little overwhelmed. Phoenix chuckled sympathetically, pressing the trembling man's head down to rest on his shoulder. Miles buried his nervous grin deeply in Phoenix's embrace, planting a few fumbling kisses on his neck because he was too embarassed to go for the lips.  
"Do you want to go outside?" Phoenix asked, his mouth pressed against Miles' ear. He nodded deliriously. Phoenix let go of him, propped him up then held his hand, threading their fingers together.

"Remembering that time..." the counsellor sighed, "How does it make you feel?"  
"I..." he started, trembling and gripping his knees, "Pissed off... angry... fucking furious!"  
"Have you tried venting these emotions at all?  
"In a manner of speaking..." he blushed, remembering the collection of wine bottles in his room and all the mornings he found himself twisted in strange positions and varied states of undress. "Anyway, he's just a thick-headed bastard."  
"I'm sensing that... the relationship ended bitterly? Did he cheat?"  
"No, no... I left to find myself."  
"Is that when you went travelling?"  
"Yes, for the last eight years."  
" _Oh_..." she gasped, "Had you discussed it with him beforehand?"  
"Sort of," he mumbled, "While I was waiting for my ride to the airport."  
She stared blankly at him.  
"It was difficult for me."  
"Unfortunately, our hour's up..." she said, still staring in disbelief, "I'd like to see you again next week... if possible."  
"Don't suppose I have much better things to be doing," he sighed as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

In the taxi home, Miles started thinking about what he could do in the week until his next session. If possible, masturbating was starting to get a bit monotonous. He got his phone out of his pocket and browsed through his text inbox for inspiration. He'd received a message last week from Gumshoe suggesting that he met up with the current head district prosecutor, Klavier Gavin.  
 _Gavin?_ he thought, _Why is that name so familiar?_  
He sighed then decided that he was going to put his trusty phonebook to use once he got home.

Ms Waterhouse was waiting on the front porch, holding a cup of tea.  
"Ms Waterhouse, what are you doing out here?" Miles sighed.  
"I didn't know where you were, so I made you a cup of tea."  
Not knowing how to properly reply, he sighed again. "Thank you." He took the cup, had one gulp then swallowed reluctantly as it was cold and devoid of sugar.  
"Oh yes, I've got your rent!" she announced, shuffling off to get it. Miles hoped that she'd forget on the way there. Although she lived with him as a tenant, he felt dreadful about taking money from her. He'd come up with the plan to put the money back in her purse if she remembered to give it to him.  
She'd forgotten.  
He sighed once again then went to his room to find the phonebook.

He wasn't sure how to go about his search. He put his reading glasses on then flipped through the business section of the book. Would he be under head prosecutor? District prosecuting attorney? He wasn't sure what the exact title was any more. He sighed and searched through the personal contact listings. There were two Gavin, K's. One had a phone number the other didn't, so that narrowed it down quite nicely.  
He picked up his trusty cell phone and dialled.  
"Briiiiiiing.... Brriiiiiing... Hello?"  
"Is this the number for a Mr Klavier Gavin?" Miles asked.  
"Yep, but I'm afraid he's washing his hair... so he'll be a while..." the young man replied, "Can I take a message?"  
Miles sighed disappointedly, "Please. I would like to talk to Mr Gavin about getting back into the prosecutors office."  
"Okay..." the man replied, "I'll write your number down. What's your name?"  
"Miles Edgeworth," he answered, feeling a sense of pride that he hadn't felt in quite a long while.  
"Oh..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, no, Mr Edgeworth, Sir. I'll tell Klavier to call you back."  
Then the man hung up. Strange, Miles thought. Might as well read the newspaper.

Of course, there was very little positive news. A brutal murder with no leads, a bank robbery and a stock crash.  
About an hour or so into Miles' reading, the phone rang.  
"Good afternoon, would that be prosecutor Gavin?" he asked.  
"Ja, Herr Edgeworth!" an excited young man replied, "You wouldn't believe how exciting this is for me!"  
"What, uh..." he mumbled, having an image in his head of a giggling schoolgirl.  
"My apologies, Herr Edgeworth!" he apologised, "It's just to exciting to finally talk to the legendary Demon Prosecutor!"  
"I'm not incredibly fond of that nickname," he growled, "It carries such sore connotations."  
"My apologies once again! I just think it sounds so... sexy! If you don't mind me saying!"  
"Oh..." Miles mumbled. Is he hitting on me? He has a really nice voice, maybe I could try something here...  
"Ja, I went through a phase of collecting paper clippings about you! I hope you are even half as devilishly handsome as you were back then."  
He choked a little and glanced in a mirror on the wall. He looked a little more tired and drawn out than before. He hadn't gained any rugged charm either, unlike a certain Phoenix Wright. Don't think about Wright. Or how rugged he may be. Or how hot he looks with that little bit of stubble.  
"Are you quite all right, Herr Edgeworth?"  
"Yes, yes, sorry, just... yes," he babbled, "Well, I'd like to get back into the prosecutors office. I was hoping you'd be able to help me get back on the ladder."  
"Ahhh, Herr Edgeworth, you should've said so! When are you free?" he gasped excitedly, "I imagine you're flooded with dinner invitations!"  
"Let me check my diary," he mumbled, flicking through the phonebook as a sound effect, "I'm free all week apart from Monday morning."  
"I am free this afternoon, perhaps you could drop by?" he suggested in a slow sultry manner, "We'll see what I can do for you... and what you can do for me!"  
"Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible!" he barked, blushing brightly and slamming the phone shut.

_What I can do for him?_ he thought, pacing around the room, _Could he mean...?_  
He covered his mouth to stop giggling like a moron. Despite being in his thirties, he was pacing like a teenager waiting for prom night. He was going to get over Phoenix by getting _under_ Klavier. Theoretically speaking anyway. Although, trying to think rationally for a moment, he realised that he hadn't asked where this was going to happen.  
He immediately pressed redial.  
"Briiiing... Briiiiing... Oh, Herr Edgeworth, aren't you just insatiable?"  
"I forgot to ask..."  
"Where to meet, ja?" he laughed, "Where your old prosecution office was. I hope you won't be offended by the change of decor."  
"Of course not. I left the office fully aware of the consequences," he mumbled.  
"I'll eagerly await your... visit!"

With incredible speed, Miles took a shower, changed into a fresh suit then hopped into a taxi.  
He got to the office, knocked on the door and moistened his lips with his tongue.  
The door opened and he saw... an Adonis. Golden hair gliding past his shoulders, pointing towards an unbuttoned purple silk shirt, revealing a toned golden torso. He couldn't help but keep looking down. A few delicate wisps of hair congregated around his navel and trailed downwards into tight black leather trousers. He gulped and shot back to look into his eyes. His deep blue eyes...  
He looked good enough to eat, Miles decided, which was convenient considering what he had in mind.  
"Mr Gavin," he started, trying to sound as calm as possible, "It's... a pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine, Herr Edgeworth!" the glowing angel purred, "Do come in!"  
He led Miles into the room. The once stuffy, doily laced office now looked like a trendy loft appartment.

"Make yourself comfortable!" Klavier said with a cheeky grin, "Now, to business..."  
Miles practically threw himself to his knees. "Do you want to be sitting down or standing up for this?" he asked, reaching delicately towards Klavier's crotch.  
"Herr Edgeworth?!?!"  
"Did you want to cuddle first?" he asked, holding onto the zipper.  
"Herr Edgeworth?" Klavier sing-songed.  
"Oh..." he mumbled, "Um, yes?"  
"What are you doing down there?" he sighed.  
"I thought you called me here to..."  
"Fuck me into a daze?" he sighed with the curl of an amused grin. He patted Miles on the head then pulled him onto his feet, "Nein, leibe."  
"Oh..." he replied, so embarrassed he wanted to melt into the shiny parquet floor.  
"Where on earth did you get an idea like that?" the blonde laughed heartily.  
"I... I..." he choked, unable to make noises that weren't vowels.  
"Hm?"  
"I've been a little... out of sorts since my return."  
Klavier smiled and sat on his desk.  
"I can understand, I suppose!" he chuckled, "I'd go crazy spending even a week away from meine liebe!"  
"I don't know what you mean," he growled, gritting his teeth.  
"I thought you lived in Ger-"  
"I understand what you said!" he barked, "Just not what you meant!"  
"But Herr Wright...?" he asked. Upon noticing his expression, he moved on. "I would ask mein Forehead if we could let you join us. I'm certain he's secretly a very kinky boy."  
Miles had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Anyway... you're readjusting, everything you're feeling is understandable..." Klavier sighed, "To business then..."  
He was interrupted by someone bursting through the door.  
"Klavier Gavin, why were all these files on my desk?!?!?" an angry woman shouted, slamming a stack of papers into Klavier's lap.  
"Ow, fraulein, what if I'd had a rock hard-" he started.  
"I'd snap it off, you ostentatious fag!" she barked.  
"I think I recognise you..." Miles mumbled.  
The woman took a break from staring daggers at Klavier to simply stare at Edgeworth.  
"The real stuck-up jerk," she addressed him casually, "Long time no see."  
"Yes, good to see you again... Emma?"  
"Ema..." she growled. She snapped back to abusing Klavier. "Stop dumping all your work on me!"  
"Ahhh, what is wrong, fraulein? Are your thighs yearning to warm my ears?" he sniggered.  
"I'm yearning to fucking kill you, Klavier!" she growled. She took back the stack of papers, clipped him round the ear with them then stormed off.

"I'm fairly certain she used to be a lot more... um..." Miles mumbled, "Cheerful?"  
"She's just heartbroken that she's not doing me!" he giggled.  
Miles blinked.  
"That may or may not be true," he carried on, "I'm certain I saw her in the local... well, ja. Chatting to one of those dog-collared lesbian types."  
"Is everyone in Los Angeles gay now, Mr Gavin?" Miles sighed.  
"Quite possibly, and if not, they certainly wish they were!" he trilled.  
"I'm not sure this is going anywhere, I think I might just go now..." he moaned, turning to leave.  
"Now, Herr Edgeworth, you needed my help, I need yours. Let's try to work together on this, ja?" he sighed, trying to sound a bit more serious.  
"All right..." he paused, getting rather agitated, "What sort of help do you want? Do you want me to fuck your boyfriend?"  
There was another little embarassed silence.  
"Nein, I'd like you to help me pick out a tie for his birthday present."

Miles returned home in a foul mood. The meeting had yielded nothing of use. Klavier offered him a position equal of a secretary and in return, he chose the most hideous tie in the catalogue.  
As he opened the front door, Ms Waterhouse emerged from the sitting room.  
"Oh, Miles dear!" she called, "One of your little girl friends has come to play!"  
Everything about that sentence seemed wrong. But Miles went into the sitting room to investigate anyway.  
"Good afternoon, el Capitain!" Phoenix's daughter saluted, sitting on the couch.  
"What are you doing here?!?!" he screeched.  
"Daddy wanted to pay back that money you gave us!" she smiled, apparently quite unfazed by his anger. She removed her top hat and pulled out a wad of notes. "Dad seemed pretty convinced that you wouldn't want to see him, so, I took it upon myself!"  
"He's right, I don't want to see him," he grumbled, "But look, Tracy..."  
"Trucy," she corrected him.  
"Look Trucy. I gave him that money as a gift. He needs it more than I do."  
She mumbled something. He was certain it was something along the lines of "depending what you mean by it"  
"Please, just take it and let me get on with my life!" he sighed.  
"Fine..." she tutted, standing up, "Daddy really must've hurt you almost as much as you hurt him..."  
This went through him like a thousand daggers.  
"Yeah, I better go," she sighed, "Got to get the train home before he works out where I am."  
"Did I really...?" he gasped.  
"Hurt him? Oh yeah. Running off for years, then being mean when you return seems to tick him off a bit," she mock-shrugged, "I guess I'm biased but still."  
She took one last exaggerated sigh then left the room. He heard her thank Ms Waterhouse for the cup of tea she'd had then slammed the door as she left. Slightly shaken, he went to sit down, but got back up, having sat on a roll of cash in his back pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Desperately waiting for next week's counselling session, Miles started scouring through the phonebook for someone to employ him. The once proud demon prosecutor had been reduced to a lazy self-pitying wanker. He though back to the old days, when the courtroom was alight with the passion of his generation. There were more turnabouts than he could care to count. Whenever he and Phoenix were matched against each other, it was impossible to predict an outcome. Now, they had both fallen so far from grace that they couldn't even bring themselves to be civil to each other. Or at the very least, Miles couldn't. He imagined the counsellor asking why not and he found himself answering _Because I can't face finding out that I was wrong..._ And as for the law world? It was being driven by a fop and an anonymous defence team. _I suppose von Karma would've said the same of my generation._

Miles found himself being consumed by his memories.  
 _It was a month or so after "that night". They had decided to spite the world (as well as Miles' icy reputation) and become a couple. Their shared kiss outside the club had sealed the deal and blew away any feelings of hate or resentment. Now, they were practically inseparable._  
They still had yet to indulge in the act of lovemaking. Phoenix had assumed this was because they both had cases to work on and a hard-on was scarcely going to work as hard evidence. Miles was getting desperate but he was terrified. He still hadn't told Phoenix that he would be his first, it would just be too embarrassing. Tonight though, he decided, was crunch time. He'd left a note on Wright's office door, telling him to meet at his car when he'd finished up for the day.   
Miles sat in his car, fingering his cravat anxiously. He'd expected Phoenix to finish at about six o' clock. It was currently five to six. He was getting so nervous that he could hardly breathe. He opened the window then pulled his phone out of his pocket for something to distract himself with.  
This hardly helped as he found himself inadvertently composing a text message to his boyfriend. Worse still, thinking of Phoenix as his boyfriend made him feel all giddy.

"Looking for a little paradise by the dashboard light, are we?" someone laughed through the open window.  
"Shut up, Wright! Get in," Miles growled, having dropped his phone in shock.  
Phoenix chuckled, got in the passenger seat and leant across to kiss his partners lips.  
"Get off me, you oaf!" Miles barked, "Do your seat-belt up. We're going somewhere nice and I don't want to be retrieving your mangled remains from a car crash on the way there."  
"That's easy, just don't crash the car!" he laughed, buckling up, "Though, I can't imagine that being likely, as you drive as slowly as your tea lady."  
"Tenant, Wright. She's my tenant. I know it must be difficult to understand, what with you living in a hovel with a harem of strange teenage girls, but still."  
"You're so friggin' cute, I could cry, Edgie!"

They got to their destination in about half an hour; it was a restaurant called "Je T'Aime".  
"Okay, Wright," Miles started, "This is a restaurant. A proper one. So, I'm afraid they won't have Happy Meals." Somehow, mocking his boyfriend calmed him down immensely.  
"You should've said something... I could've changed into something fancy!" Phoenix pouted.   
Miles wanted to respond with another cruel jibe but instead found himself caressing that silly pout and saying "You look perfect to me..."  
The pout melted into a bumbling smile.

They stepped inside and waited to be seated. They were led to a small rounded table by a frosted window. The table was covered by a fine white lace tablecloth, a tall thin candle in a delicate silver holder and a single red rose sat in a small crystal vase.  
"This place is just..." Phoenix gasped, running out of words.  
"You haven't even tasted anything yet!" Miles sneered, blushing slightly at his possible innuendo.  
"The menu, sirs," the slightly familiar waitress curtsied, putting menus on the table in front of them.  
They both thanked her. She adjusted her glasses, curtsied again then left them alone.  
"Jesus, Edgie, you didn't tell me it was going to be this..." Phoenix started, biting his lip. He silently mouthed the word "expensive".  
"Don't worry about it, Wright," Miles smiled, flicking elegantly through the menu.  
"But-"  
"While we're here, there shall be no buts..." he said, once again blushing at the innuendo, even though this one was slightly more intentional.  
Phoenix blushed a little as well, but this was due to modesty at being treated like a Prince.

Once they'd finished their meal, Miles summoned the waitress, requesting the bill and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.  
Phoenix stared at the bottle as it arrived.  
"Just because you can't say it, doesn't mean you can't try it!" Miles giggled, sampling the bouquet from his glass. He picked up the bottle and poured some for his companion, "Don't worry, I haven't tampered with it!"  
"You think you'd need to drug my drink to get me?" he sniggered, picking up his glass.  
"From what I've heard, that's hardly an issue!" he laughed, apparently loosening up a bit.  
"Do you really think I'm some kind of Don Juan Casanova?!" he spluttered, accidently spitting out his sip of wine. "I haven't been with that many guys... Look at you though! You're the one who must be fending them off with a stick!"  
"You're such an idiot, Wright," Miles huffed, blushing wildly.  
"Do I want to ask how many if you're reacting like that?"  
He gulped down his wine, took a deep breath then gave in.  
"Including myself, my full count of sexual partners would be... one."  
Phoenix stared at him with his mouth wide open.  
"Stop that or people will wonder what I'm going to put in there," Miles muttered.  
"So, you're..."  
"Yes."  
"Not even..."  
"No."  
"So, if... I would be..."  
"Yes."

Phoenix looked strangely in pain for a moment.  
"You shouldn't have asked, Wright," Miles hissed, emptying his wallet onto the bill tray.  
"Why didn't you say so earlier?" he asked, stroking hair from his lovers eyes.  
"It's embarrassing for me, Wright..."  
"Miles..." he mumbled, pulling him closer.   
Miles started to feel a part of him come to life. To ruin the poetry of it, the part happened to be in his pants. He was mortified.  
"What's wrong?" his partner asked, trying to look him in the eyes.  
"Nothing, nothing..." he huffed, desperately avoiding eye contact, "Just it's late and I should drive you home."  
"I don't feel like ending this date by retrieving your mangled remains from a car crash," he sniggered, "And you've been drinking. Come on, I'm getting you a cab."  
Miles tried to argue but was silenced by Phoenix's lips on his and his hands lifting him from his seat.

In the cab, they held hands and tried their damnedest not to do anything else as their driver was keeping an eye on them in the mirror.  
The cab stopped at Miles' place. He got out.  
"I'll see you-" Phoenix started in an uncharacteristically polite manner.  
"Would you like to come up for coffee?!?!" Miles blurted, holding the cab door open.  
Phoenix knew that Miles hated coffee. He knew from video games that coffee rarely meant actual coffee. He also knew that this could only mean one thing.  
Given the full situation, he would've rather had a little more time to think about it, but he didn't have time and he couldn't resist. He handed the driver a couple of fifty dollar bills, told him to keep the change then practically leapt out of the car and into his lovers arms.  
They kissed so intensely that they didn't even notice that they'd fallen against the front door. Miles squeaked as the door knob prodded into his back.  
"Are you all right, baby?" Phoenix whispered.  
"Yeah, just the knob..." he panted, "The door knob!!!"  
Phoenix scooped him away from it and laughed, smiling brightly.  
Miles tried to pull himself together enough to fish his keys from his pocket. He turned away to try and open the door. It proved to be slightly more trouble than he'd anticipated as Phoenix bent over him and kissed his neck.  
"Phoenix, you bastard, stop that!" he sneered, trying to keep some composure.  
"I can't help it..." he moaned into his ear. His breath felt so warm.  
They fell through the door laughing uncontrollably.  
Miles tried to hush them so not to wake his tenant.

They'd been in Miles' bedroom together before, so, it wasn't a completely new environment, but it felt totally different somehow. Phoenix sat down on the bed and stroked his hands up and down the pristine sheets.  
Miles closed the door and froze slightly.  
"W-wh... what happens now?" he stammered, feeling so... vulnerable.  
Phoenix got off the bed, walked over to his nervous lover and pulled his head to his chest. He could feel Miles literally shaking.  
"It's all right..." he whispered, "We don't need to do anything you don't want to..."  
"I do want to though..." Miles gasped, clinging to Phoenix's lapels.  
"Okay..." he replied, guiding him towards the bed.

Miles let himself fall backwards onto the bed, his legs hanging off the end. Phoenix pulled off all their shoes and socks, then adjusted the lighting by turning off the main light in favour of a lamp on the bedside table.  
He peeled off their jackets and flung them to the floor then climbed on top of his lover.  
"Just tell me to stop at any time, okay?" he whispered into his ear.  
"Never, Wright..." he replied, his voice quivering.  
He pulled up to steal as many kisses as possible.  
"I can't believe how lucky I am..." Phoenix mumbled, untying Miles' cravat. He flung it away and kissed the soft skin beneath. Miles gasped blissfully and curled around him. Phoenix was delighted at the effect of something so simple.  
They both gasped and tore at each others shirts, flinging them onto the bed post. Miles traced his fingers along the mounds of muscle and flab of Phoenix's torso. He felt so warm and soft... he pulled himself up and put his mouth over a fleshy pink nipple.  
"I... I..." he breathed, releasing warm air over it.  
"Shhhh..." Phoenix hushed, stroking his hair.  
Miles gasped then started planting kisses. He opened his mouth a little and took the nipple in, licking and sucking. He marvelled as he felt it harden under his tongue.  
"Try nibbling..." Phoenix suggested, breathing heavily.  
"Nibbling?" he panted, hardly taking the nipple from his mouth.  
"Let me show you..." he started by kissing his neck. Miles squeaked as the mouth left a trail of kisses from the neck, over his collarbone, down to a nipple. He blew on it and tweaked the other with one hand. They stood to attention almost immediately. He took one of the light brown nubs into his mouth and moistened it with his tongue then sunk his teeth in a little.  
"Oh..." Miles moaned, arching his back.  
"Did you like that? Are you all right?"  
"Yes! Yes, yes... YES... just... Let me see it!"  
"See... it?"  
"Yes!" he tried trailing a shaking hand down Phoenix's crotch.  
"Not yet..."  
"Please..." he begged. Phoenix silenced him with a kiss on the lips. All the while, he ran his fingers of one hand up and down Miles' finely toned torso as if it were a musical instrument, and held himself up with the other hand. He pulled his mouth away and trailed a hand down the toned body, teasingly brushing over his lover's swelling shaft, while climbing onto the floor.

"Stop!" Miles cried, sitting bolt upright.  
"What is it?!?!" Phoenix gasped desperately, holding onto his partners knees.  
"Stop teasing!" he blurted, gripping so tightly to the edge of the bed that his knuckles went white. "I need you now!"  
Phoenix couldn't help but laugh a little. And Miles couldn't help but blush a lot.  
"I'll see what I can do then..." Phoenix smiled. He pulled Miles' legs apart and groped for his belt buckle. He unfastened it and pulled it away then started tugging off his trousers.  
Miles was getting so hot and impatient that it took all the strength he had not to touch himself.  
"Oh..." Phoenix gasped, sounding surprised.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I just always had you down as a briefs kind of guy."  
"Huh?" he looked down to see his 'Steel Samurai" boxer shorts, "Shit!!!"  
After all that planning, how could he have forgotten them?  
Phoenix pulled them off and smiled.

"You've shown me mine, now let me show you yours!!!" Miles demanded deliriously, letting the blood supply from his brain flow elsewhere.  
"I've already seen mine!" Phoenix teased, resting his head against a milky white thigh.  
"Please Wright!"  
"All right," he chuckled. He stood up, undid his belt then kicked his trousers to the floor, so he was left in just a pair of plain blue trunks. "Would you like to do the honours?"  
Miles looked up at his face then back at the trunks. After a restrained moment of nervous contemplation, he tore at them like a brightly wrapped Christmas present.  
Miles stared and gasped. He didn't know whether to feel overjoyed, envious or extremely nervous.  
"Yep, this is a penis!" Phoenix chuckled, getting him back for the happy meal comment from earlier.  
"So I see, Wright..." he gasped, slowly reaching to grab hold of it.  
Phoenix interjected by grabbing hold of his hands. He knelt down on the floor and still holding his hands, pulled Miles' hips towards him.

"Please..." Miles gasped, feeling his groin throbbing in excitement. The anticipation alone was driving him close to the edge.  
Phoenix let go of Miles' hands then breathed on his own. He then ran them up and down the length in front of them.  
"Uhhhhh!!!"  
"I've hardly started, baby... You okay?"  
Miles replied with a stream of short sharp "Yes"'s.  
"All right then..."  
He started by kissing the tip gently. Still rubbing Miles with his hands, he eased his mouth around it. He licked and sucked, causing his lover to convulse wildly. He started pulling up and down, sucking a little higher up each time.  
Miles was burning up. He couldn't see straight. He leant forward and gripped onto Phoenix's falling spikes of jet black hair.  
"Oh god... oh god... oh god..." he whimpered, clutching tighter as his lover moved faster. "Oh... oh... OH GOD!!!"

And before he could feel control over anything, he felt a spurting release. He immediately pulled away from his lover and froze.  
"I'm so sorry... Jesus Christ, I can't believe I..." he panted, almost crying.  
Phoenix swallowed then sat next to the shivering man.  
"Have I ever told you how fucking adorable you are?"  
"But I just... in your mouth... you must think I'm a pig!"  
"No, Miles, I think you're a man. And despite what Mia to used to tell me, they're NOT the same thing," he smiled, holding his hand. "Did you seriously not expect that?"  
He shook his head.  
"Well, it's perfectly normal anyhow!" he grinned, "It would be weirder if it was bone dry... if you'll pardon the pun."  
Miles was still a little unsure.  
"Look..." Phoenix sighed, wrapping Miles' hand around his . He tossed it slightly until Miles got the hang of it on his own. "Haven't you ever done this on yours? I don't mean that as a criticism."  
"Only once or twice. Masturbation always struck me as being a... a weakness..." he replied, working Phoenix harder.  
"Ah!" he gasped, "Well, it's a sport of kings, love, sport of... oh christ, kings..."  
Miles felt an incredible sense of achievement as he watched his lovers mouth curl and his eyes roll back slightly.  
"Oh... Oh! There we go..." he gasped, dribbling slightly down there.  
Miles found himself staring at it, fascinated.  
"Are you ready for anything more or have you had enough?"  
"No, I want more!" he squeaked, tugging absent-mindedly at his partner.  
"Good, good!" he grunted, unfurling Miles' fingers for a moment. "Have you got any supplies?"  
"Like what?" he asked.  
"Rubbers and lube," he replied, matter-of-factly.  
"Rubbers? As in condoms?"  
"Yeah, because, I'm sorry Edgeworth, but I'm not sticking around if you get knocked up!"  
"Shut up and get to work," he blushed, madly, folding his arms.  
"Fine," he sighed, "Well, I've got an emergency rubber in my wallet. Seriously though, have you got any lube?"  
"Yes, Wright, it's in a bottle under the bed. I'm not completely oblivious to sex!"  
"Says the man who didn't know what cumming is..." he mumbled, routing around for it. "Cherry flavour? What were you expecting to do with this on your first time?"  
"I just liked the smell..." he blushed.  
"So... fucking... adorable!"

"Are you definitely sure?" Phoenix asked again, looking straight into his lovers eyes.  
"I've never been more sure about anything, Wright," he nodded sternly.  
"All right then," he sighed, "Take this..." he instructed, holding out his cock.  
"Huh?!?!"  
"Have you even ever watched a porn? Got to get it up and I don't figure you as being kinky enough to want to watch me do it myself just yet!"  
"Oh... right..." he blushed, it again.  
Phoenix surprised him by stroking the hair at the back of his neck and kissing him passionately. His mouth obviously tasted a lot saltier than before but there was something exciting about that. Miles wasn't certain about his partner, but he was certainly feeling rock hard.

"Are you ready?" Phoenix panted into his lovers mouth.  
Another stream of yes's.  
"Let's try and do this face-to-face..." he whispered, more to himself than to Miles.  
Miles was falling back into a state of delirium as he lay back on the bed.  
He couldn't tell what Phoenix was doing but he could suddenly smell cherries.  
"Don't panic, but this might hurt a little."  
Miles was sort of zoned out by this time. He came back to earth as he felt a finger slide into him. It didn't hurt as such but it felt very strange.  
"Is that okay?"  
"It's fine..."  
"That's one. I'm going to pull out and go in with two now."  
Miles made a noise consisting mainly of vowels as it came out. He then squeaked as two slid back in.  
He felt Phoenix thrusting a little.  
"How's that?"  
"Fi-UH-ine!"  
He pulled out once more.

"This time... the real thing..." Phoenix said softly, climbing over his lover once again.  
"Please..." he panted.  
Sheathing up with a condom, he smothered the opening with lube then started pushing himself against it.  
"Ungh!"  
"It's okay..." he whispered, having started entering. He soothed his partner by kissing his lips.

It hurt. There was no escaping that fact. It didn't help that Miles had no idea what to do with his legs. They were sort of sticking up in the air right now. Phoenix plunged deeply and Miles cried out in pain.  
"Y'okay?" Phoenix panted.  
He tried nodding while squeezing his eyelids shut.  
He started thrusting gently and the burning sensation started to feel... good. It still hurt, possibly even more than it had before, but at the same time, Miles was being consumed by waves of pleasure.  
"Oh! Ohhhh!!!" he cried blissfully.  
Phoenix was falling into a similar state as he enjoyed the warmth of the soft tightness gripping to him. Without thinking, he started thrusting harder even though his arms could hardly hold him up any more.  
Miles started shrieking in ecstasy and thrusting his hips against Phoenix.  
They both carried on thrusting into one another until they collapsed in a heap. Miles mewed as Phoenix pulled out. He then curled up and soon fell asleep against Phoenix's chest.

Miles came back to found himself sitting on the floor of his sitting room, crying, with his head in his hands. As strong as he strived to be, he couldn't stop being consumed by his "unneccessary" feelings for Phoenix. 


	7. Chapter 7

Furious. Absolutely furious.  
Miles couldn't tolerate himself. His weakness. To allow himself to get in that state. Over a person. Over him. Why him? Maybe he wasn't the problem. Miles was his own problem.  
He ran away from life. Then hoped nothing would change. Everything changed. It was his fault. Entirely his fault.  
He hated himself. Loathed himself. Wanted to punish himself. He deserved it.  
He grabbed a vase. Smashed it against a wall. Picked up a shard. Clenched his fist.  
Watched the blood drip. As if he couldn't sink any lower. He felt weak. He fainted.

He woke up to find himself lying on the couch, with that girl looking down at him.  
"Huh...?"  
"I'd forgotten my purse so I ran back and there you were," she explained, "Looks like you broke a vase too."  
He glanced around the room. The vase was spread in pieces across the floor. He slowly raised his hand to find he was still gripping the shard.  
"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "You're bleeding!"  
He stared at it for a moment then looked back at the floor to see that he had left a trail.  
"How in the heck did I miss that? I'm usually pretty perceptive!" she sighed, "Well, I better get something to clean that up with. Back in a sec!"

He dropped the piece and noticed that Trucy had dropped a card. He picked it up and read out the name.  
 _Wright & Co. Talent Agency_  
He choked out a dry sob then held his head in his hands.  
Trucy came back and gasped at the sight of blood trickling down Miles' face.  
"Edgie!" she shrieked, running to check him over. She swept his hair back and checked his face for cuts.

"Thank god..." she sighed, "What happened here anyway? I'm sure I was only gone about twenty minutes."  
"I... was thinking..." he mumbled, quite dazed.  
"Thinking pretty hard apparently."  
Miles couldn't help but snort over that.  
"Miles Edgeworth! Did you just laugh?!?!"  
He shook his head quite pathetically.  
"Oh mom!" she laughed, "You really are an enigma, wrapped in a mystery, sealed with a cravat!"  
"Mom...?"  
"Shush now," she sighed, pouring some antiseptic onto a cloth. She took hold of his hand. "Don't panic but this might hurt a little."  
He cried out before the cloth even touched him.  
"Mom, what's wrong?!?!"  
He started muttering something.  
She listened closely and heard that he was just muttering the same thing continuously: _Phoenix_.

Trucy was terribly worried. She made a couple of phone calls and before long, Miles found himself in a bed in a private hospital room. Obviously, he was in no way happy about this.  
"This is so unnecessary..." he huffed.  
"I don't think so," Trucy shrugged. She watched the door expectantly.  
It opened dramatically.  
"Trucy, are you okay?!?! I ran here as soon as you said you were here!!!"  
"I'm fine but-"  
"GET OUT!!!" Miles screamed.  
"Oh, it's-"  
"FUCK OFF!!!"  
Phoenix sighed and scratched at his _god-awful_ hat.  
"Mom, I called Dad to tell him where I was," Trucy tried explaining to Miles, "I guess he must've thought it was me in trouble."  
"You were reading my mind, Truce!"  
"Get. The fuck. Away. From. Me."  
"Maybe we should get his doctor in here," Phoenix sighed, "Sounds like someone could do with a valium."  
"Daddy, what's valium for?"  
"It's kind of a sedative," he shrugged, "What's his doctors name?"  
"Doctor Stiles, I think," Trucy replied, checking the chart on the end of the bed, "Yeah, Doctor Stiles."  
Phoenix shrugged and left to find the doctor.

"Mom, get back in bed!" Trucy shrieked as Miles jumped out of bed.  
"You planned all this, you little brat!!!" he shouted.  
"Planned?!?! Why would I plan for you to go completely schizo?!?!"  
"How did you expect me to be?!?!"  
"Ah, Mr Edgeworth, please lie down," the bespectacled young doctor ordered, standing next to Phoenix in the doorway.  
"And don't shout at my daughter _ever again_..." Phoenix growled.  
"I... I..." Miles huffed, clenching his fists.  
"Please... Miles," the doctor sighed, looking at the chart. Still holding it, he forced Miles down onto the bed. "Let's see... he fell unconscious. A fairly deep set of cuts to his right hand. Presumably self-inflicted. Confused state of mind. Signs of suicidal thinking."  
Miles simply sneered.  
"For the moment, we'd like to keep you here for observation," the doctor continued, "Also, we'll start you on 100mg of fluoxetine but as it can cause pretty serious feelings of anxiety, especially in the first few weeks of taking it, I'm also going to give you a couple of 10mg doses of diazepam."  
"Yes, tie me down and dope me up!" he smirked.  
"Now, Mr Edgeworth!"  
"Why not ask me what I want?!?!"  
"What _do_ you want?" the doctor asked, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.  
Miles inadvertently shot his gaze at Phoenix, who appeared to be staring blankly out the window.  
He grew silent and still.  
"I'll go get the papers for your prescription," the doctor sighed, leaving the room.  
"And I'll go get everyone some cola!" Trucy added, following him.

Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright were left alone.  
"Fuck..." Miles sighed, holding his head in his newly-bandaged hand.  
Phoenix continued staring stoically out the window.  
Miles wasn't sure whether he'd been paying attention to anything in the room.  
"What happened to you, Miles?"  
Miles simply gasped, shocked that Phoenix was even slightly aware of what was going on.  
"Self-inflicted? Suicidal thinking?" he quoted softly.  
Slowly, he walked over to stand right at the man's bed side.  
"I was thinking..." he mumbled.  
"Suicidally?"  
"No!" he gasped, "I was thinking about the past... do you remember the first time?"  
"That's a song, isn't it?" he sighed, staring out the window again.  
"I don't know, Wright, maybe..." he muttered, blushing slightly, "But I'm being serious... do you remember?"  
Phoenix carried on staring out the window.  
"Wright!"  
"I can't believe you really didn't expect to shoot your load in my mouth!"  
At this point, Trucy and the doctor had walked in.  
"Daddy, is he raping you _this_ time?"  
Miles and Phoenix found themselves laughing.  
"I... I don't really understand what's going on, but I'm relieved to see you've calmed down a little," the doctor frowned, more than a little baffled.  
"I'm not anywhere near as bad as the chart said," Miles smiled at the doctor, "I didn't go unconscious as such, I just fainted. And I'm not suicidal. I was just a little lost in nostalgia! I'm fine!"  
"Even with that being the case..." he sighed, adjusting his glasses once again, "Depression is never very predictable and the fact that your mood has reversed so drastically in a matter of minutes... well, it isn't necessarily a good sign."  
Miles sighed, feeling like a complete failure.  
"Well, I'll leave you alone with your family for a little while."  
"They're not-" Miles tried to argue. The doctor had left the room before he could finish.

Miles closed his eyes. He'd just been diagnosed with, what might as well have been, insanity. Pretending to be asleep was acceptable. He remembered a witness who'd done the same once. As irrational as he was being made to feel, he still had enough control to know that remembering that man, and the cases involved with him, was not good for his emotional state.  
"You always looked so beautiful when you were asleep," Phoenix said quietly.  
"Did I not tell you to fuck off, Wright?" he growled.  
"I'm sorry, but... well..." he sighed, "I still feel the same about you as I did before."  
"You know how I feel about feelings..." he hissed, opening his eyes and shooting a piercing gaze at him.  
"Cola?" Trucy piped up.  
"Thanks, kiddo!" Phoenix smiled, accepting a can from her.  
"Thank you, but I don't feel thirsty."  
"Okay then, Mom..." she sighed, sipping at her own cola.

They stayed silent until the doctor returned to tell them they'd have to leave. They tried triggering some kind of emotional response as they said goodbye. They failed. He just yawned and started looking boredly at his fingernails.  
"Prick..." he heard Phoenix mumble on his way out.

Sometime later, a pretty young nurse came in, wheeling a trolley.  
"Mr... Miles Edgeworth, was it?" she asked, checking the clipboard at the end of the bed.  
"That's right," he nodded, "How did you get roped into doping up the mentally infirm?"  
"It's my job! I'm glad to do it," she blushed, "Well, it says here that you're having fluoxetine and diazepam."  
"Thus the absolute cynicism regarding everything..." he smirked.  
She tried to laugh but couldn't quite manage it.  
"Anyway, he sighed.  
"Oh yes..." she blushed, picking up a couple of plastic cups. She handed them over. One was full of water, the other had two small green and yellow capsules and a little white pill.  
He sighed and took a gulp of water, tipped his head back slightly and took the capsules and swallowed it all.  
The nurse came at him with a tongue depressor.  
"Ungh!" he protested as she prodded it around his mouth.  
"Sorry, sir," she apologised, "Just need to make sure that you have actually swallowed."  
He inadvertently sniggered.  
"It's about ten o'clock," she sighed, feeling quite uncomfortable, "You should probably get some sleep."  
"I suppose so," he yawned, "Sorry to have troubled you."  
She nodded and wheeled the trolley along as she turned out the light and closed the door behind her.  
The medication didn't seem to be doing anything. Negative or positive. Not that he'd expected it to.

He woke up feeling groggy. He ached and he wasn't completely sure what was going on.  
"Have a good night?"  
"Huh..." he tried to focus. Phoenix was sat in a chair next to his bed.  
"Oh god, it's you..."  
"Hi!" he laughed, giving a sarcastic wave.  
"You know that your daughter's well, so why are you here?"  
"I wanted to make sure that her mom's okay!"  
"Wright. I am _not_ that girl's mother."  
"Okay, but I just-"  
He was interrupted by the mobile phone in Miles' breast pocket.  
"As much as I'd love to listen to your ill-thought dribble, this might be someone who matters."  
He pulled it out and flipped it open.  
"Miles Edgeworth speaking."  
"Ah, Herr Edgeworth!" Über-fop replied.  
"Mr Gavin."  
"I am sorry to hear about your hospitalisation."  
"Shit, how did you hear about it?"  
"My darling Forehead told me."  
Why was he talking about his forehead again?  
"Well, I understand that I was a bit stubborn. I've just started a new case and I would be so happy to have you work with me!"  
"Work with you or your cock?" he huffed.  
Phoenix looked more than a little shocked.  
"Herr Edgeworth... I really think you need to get laid," Klavier laughed, "And I'm afraid that I'm not the one to give you that pleasure! Anyway... I would like you to aid me in court. I will split my fee with you but your position will be below me... and not in that way."  
"I get it, Gavin, I don't want to sleep with you anyway!"  
Phoenix started coughing nervously.  
"Well, that's... good. Anyway... I'd like you to work with me on the case, much like meine kleine defence attorney and the mädchen he has assisting him."  
He thought back to Maya Fey who used to work with Phoenix. She'd gone to take over as head of the Fey clan. Joining that cult sounded almost more dignified than working under Klavier Gavin.  
"May I think about it?" he asked.  
"Of course, Herr Edgeworth. I wish you farewell and a speedy recovery!"  
Miles snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket.  
He saw Phoenix staring with his mouth wide open.  
"Shut up, Wright."

"Anyway..." Phoenix sighed after an embarrassed silence, "I had a chat with the doctor and he said he's happy for you to leave later today."  
"Oh, that's fantastic!" he beamed.  
"On one condition," he added.  
"Wright, why did you have to say that now?" he barked, "You really are king of the anti-climax!"  
"Well, you would've had to find out in a minute anyway," he shrugged.  
"Fine. Well, what is this condition?"  
"They're happy for you to leave the clinic but you'd need to stay with someone who can look after you."  
"Well, that's fine. There's Ms Waterhouse."  
"Um..." he sighed, scratching at that, presumably flea-infected, hat again. "They contacted her and... well, they don't think she's quite up to the job."  
"Where am I supposed to go then?!?!" he shouted.  
"Well..."  
"Phoenix, if that face means what I think it means, I will take that repugnant rag off your head and shove it down your throat!"  
"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch!"  
"Fuck you, Wright!" he hissed with utmost venom, "I'd rather stay here!"  
"I told them you'd say that..." he sighed, "And um... yeah, if you stay here, you'll be put on the ward. And apparently, 'Doctor Hickfield' is quite into giving enemas at the moment."  
Past the currently open door, a rather ugly man with tufty pink hair waved and winked, then shuffled away giggling.  
Phoenix smirked.  
"You're such an unbearable ass..."

"There's a little corner store right near our place," Phoenix announced once Miles had been discharged.  
It was a little after lunch time. They were outside the hospital. Miles was pissed off.  
"We can get you a toothbrush. I know you're a bit fussy, so we can get you your own soap as well."  
"Shut up, Wright!"  
"I won't shut up, I'm trying to help you," he sighed, starting to walk.  
"I didn't ask for your help. You simply thrust it upon me."  
Phoenix sniggered.  
"Do grow up, you imbecile!"

As they stepped into Phoenix's apartment, Miles was certain that it had gotten even more filthy and uninhabitable.  
"Ugh!" he cringed.  
"I'll show you to my room," Phoenix announced. He seemed unfazed by the responding look of abject horror.  
"Perhaps not," he growled.  
"Fine, when Trucy gets home, she can show you then," he sighed.  
Miles didn't find this idea much more comforting.  
"Well, she's at school and Polly's in court," Phoenix shrugged, "So, it's just us..."  
"Keep away from me," he hissed, "And who's Polly? Another deranged orphan you've taken in?"  
"Pretty much."  
Miles sighed and started pacing around the room.

This was not an ideal situation for Miles. He was being made to live in a shit hole with the man he wanted to hate, whom also happened to be the man he hated to want. Unfortunately, he wanted him more than he hated him. It made trying to throttle him at any given moment quite problematic.  
"We could just watch TV," Phoenix suggested, throwing himself onto the couch.  
"Huh."  
"Yeah, they let non-royalty own TV's now."  
"I know that," he huffed, sitting next to his 'friend'.  
Phoenix held up the remote and flicked around the channels.  
"What do you wanna watch?"  
"I don't care, to be honest," he growled, getting back up and pacing around like a caged tiger. "Where are the cleaning supplies?"  
"Huh?" Phoenix mumbled, looking quite gormless. "They're probably under the sink."  
"Probably?"  
Phoenix simply ignored him and watched cartoons.  
"God, you're unbearable and a dick," he hissed. He knelt down by the kitchenette sink, opened the cupboard to find a small selection of cleaning supplies, all caked in dust. "Jesus Christ.. would you happen to have any gloves or an apron? Or would they be luxuries to you?"  
He looked as though he was thinking about it.  
"I have got an apron."  
"Fantastic..." he sighed, "Will you get it for me?"  
He carried on staring at the tv for a moment then sighed and got up. He lazily shuffled out of the room then came back a few minutes later, carrying a folded-up plastic apron. He unfurled it as if it were a national flag. It most certainly was not. In fact, it was printed to look like the wearer was a 'bikini babe'.  
"I can't bloody believe you!!!" Miles screamed.  
"Maya bought it as a joke birthday present once!" he laughed.  
"I'll use it," Miles growled, snatching it, "But I hold no responsibility over anything that may occur to it."  
"I think I had a dream like this," Phoenix sniggered as Miles put on the apron. "You were wearing that but no-"  
"Shut up!!!"

Miles took it upon himself to make the apartment slightly more habitable.  
He scrubbed and scoured, binned things and made sure everything was parallel to the wall.  
Meanwhile, Phoenix carried on watching cartoons, only looking away every so often to ogle at the cleaning process, his hand gradually sneaking down the front of his trousers.  
"Where would I find the vacuum cleaner?" Miles asked after a while of cleaning. He angrily dropped the feather duster and folded his arms when he saw that Phoenix had been jerking off for however long.  
Phoenix zoned back into reality, noticed the extent of his social faux pas and moved his hand where it could be seen.  
"We're in between vacuums right now," he replied, as if nothing had happened, "Trucy's hamster clogged our last one up pretty bad."  
"You are filth!" he barked, throwing down the apron then running into the room where Phoenix had got it from. It was quite clearly his bedroom judging by the abundance of dirty socks and the considerable lack of taste. He was also fairly certain that there was food in the bed.  
He gave up and sat on the bed gingerly.  
Phoenix sauntered into the room. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, staring at his feet. "I just couldn't help it, seeing you like that..."  
"Try to help it as you're never laying your hands on me again," he said with a stern look.  
Phoenix sighed and left the room.

 _Why is the whole world sex mad?_ Miles thought to himself, lying down and folding his arms beneath his head. _Not that I'm one to talk considering recent habits and events._  
He looked around the room again. It wasn't too dissimilar to the bedroom in Phoenix's old flat. He noticed a "gallery" of photographs on the wall. There was a large photo of Phoenix, Trucy and a weird looking person with a couple of dykey hair spikes, whom he assume to be Polly. There were quite a few photos of Trucy, the Fey sisters and even that Ema girl. And there were a few of men. Most of them, he didn't know. One looked remarkably similar to Klavier Gavin, he must've been that brother Trucy mentioned. Then finally, one last photo caught his attention. Phoenix clinging protectively to another young man. They were staring into each others eyes with expressions of absolute bliss. The man Phoenix was looking at so adoringly was... Miles Edgeworth.  
He pulled the photo off the wall and stared at it.

_Miles and Phoenix were on a weekend break in Hawaii. Phoenix had been saving up for it as a special way of paying him back for all the fancy dinners he'd bought him. They were on an empty beach, watching the sun set. It was bliss.  
As the warm red light leaked away into a pale blue glow, they kissed passionately. Miles let himself fall back and pulled Phoenix down on top of him. They rolled around in the soft white sand, made love against the gentle lapping waves and never once let go of each other. It felt as though they were the only two people in the world.  
In the morning, they went back to their hotel, had their photo taken by another couple they'd met then spent the rest of the day in bed._

His head was in his hands again.  
"That photo came out pretty well, didn't it?"  
He dropped the photo and snapped round to look at Phoenix.  
"Five minutes after that photo was taken, we went to our hotel and just held each other for several hours."  
"Shut up, Wright," Miles blushed, pinning the photo back on the wall.  
"It was only a month or so later that you got away," he carried on, staring at the photo all the while.  
Miles felt a little bit guilty and embarrassed.  
"Still, at least I can tell people I've had sex on the beach without starting a gay-assed conversation about cocktails," Phoenix shrugged, leaving the room yet again.  
Miles wanted to chase after him and either hit him or make mad passionate love to him. As he couldn't quite choose, he decided to take a nap instead.

"Snack time!" someone announced.  
Miles struggled to open his eyes then rubbed them so he could see who was there.  
Trucy loomed above him with a tray.  
"Got you some dinner, a pot of tea and your crazy pills!"  
"Thank you, Trucy," he smiled, sitting up and taking the tray.  
"If you take your meds now, then I'll leave you alone!"  
He sighed and took them with a cup of tea.  
When he'd finished gulping, she prodded around his mouth with a pencil.  
"What was that for?!?!" he barked indignantly once she'd removed it.  
"Well, nurses would use one of those lollypop sticks," she shrugged, "The only ones we have still have lollies on them. Didn't think you'd like that."  
"That's not what I... never mind," he growled.  
"Well, me and Daddy are watching 'Samurai Idol' if you want to join us!" she invited.  
"I'd rather not. Thank you," he replied bluntly.  
"Your loss," she sighed, skipping out of the room.  
He sighed and ate his dinner. Once finished, he decided that he needed a bath. He got up and strode into the living room/kitchenette.  
"Where's the bathroom?" he asked quietly.  
"Just through that door," Phoenix replied, pointing with little energy or enthusiasm.  
"Thanks," he mumbled.  
"The towels are in the cupboard under the sink," he added, "And you can borrow a t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in if you want."  
Miles sighed then wondered into the bathroom. Much to his dismay, the bathroom was tiny and quite filthy. There was also no bath, only a toilet, a sink and a shower. He sighed once again, made use of the facilities then went back to the bedroom.

 _I'm not sure I can survive here..._ he thought, looking at his watch. It was only nine o' clock but it felt much later.  
After closing the curtains, turning the bedside lamp on and the main light off, he grabbed his trusty mobile and dialled.  
"Briiiiiip.... briiiip, Sergeant Gumshoe here!"  
"Gumshoe, can I come stay with you?"  
"What? Pal, it's good to hear from ya, but I'm afraid that, what with the kids 'n' all..."  
"Dick-" Miles started.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, pal, but that's no reason for profanities!"  
Miles tutted then carried on, "Dick is your name, you ignoramus!"  
"Oh yeah... sorry sir, just kind replaced it with Sergeant an' Dad!" Gumshoe laughed, "So, why'd you ask anyway, pal?"  
"I just need to stay with people at the moment... doctors orders."  
"Huh?"  
"Did no one tell you about my... hospital visit?" he asked, a little surprised that the gossip hadn't reached someone.  
"Hospital?!?!"  
"Nothing to worry about, just a little misunderstanding."  
"How can a misunderstanding put you in hospital?!?!"  
"I was curled up on the floor and my hand was bleeding, Phoenix's girl thought... well, she thought. Nothing more to it."  
"Did you try to..." he asked quietly.  
"I've already said no. So, can I stay?"  
"I'm really sorry, pal, but with the kids... and, no offence, but if you're ill and all... you understand, right?"  
"Yes, I suppose..."  
"Where are you staying now?"  
"Wright..." he replied bitterly.  
"Phoenix? You mean you two are-"  
" _No_. This is essentially a kidnap situation. His flat is an absolute shithole, his daughter's deranged and as for him? He's a complete scumbag and I hate him!!!"  
"Whoah there, sir!" Gumshoe barked, "Shouldn't you be a little more grateful that he took you in?"  
"Grateful? It's all his fault anyway! He makes me sick!"  
"Don't you think he should be the one who's upset?"  
"Oh please! All of Phoenix's emotions are in his boxer shorts! He repulses me!" he barked. He heard the door open, "Got to go, bye," he mumbled, shutting the phone and hiding it under the pillow.  
Phoenix walked through the door. Miles had no idea if he could've heard any of the conversation.  
"Just need to change into my pyjamas," he said, striding over to the cupboard. "Hope you don't mind."  
"That's..." he mumbled. Before he could finish, Phoenix had started taking his clothes off. "Fine!"  
Miles turned away. His curiosity and hidden longing kept biting at him, so he couldn't help but peek. So far, he'd removed his jacket and shirt. His once slightly chubby stomach had become toned. Miles gasped.  
"I took up kickboxing lessons," Phoenix told him, apparently fully aware that he had an audience, "It's great exercise."  
"Oh really?" Miles squeaked as Phoenix kicked off his jeans.  
"Yeah. Maybe I'll take you some time."  
"Yes yes, I'd like that!"  
"Hm..." off came the boxers and Miles couldn't help but stare. He'd always loved Phoenix's posterior. It was magnificent. He used to have a private nickname for him because of it. Phoenix Wright was the "Ass Attorney" and in return, Miles Edgeworth was the...  
"Penis Prosecutor!" Miles found himself proclaiming as Phoenix turned around to look at him, "Wright, I... love of god, pyjamas!"  
Phoenix shrugged then slowly put his pyjamas on.  
"Goodnight," he said coldly as he left the room. Perhaps he _had_ heard the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Miles slept quite awkwardly. It had been a strange couple of days. And now, he was being woken up by the curtains being dramatically opened and the sunlight drenching him. He tried to hide under the duvet but someone pulled it off him.  
"Get dressed," Phoenix ordered.  
"What...?" Miles mumbled.  
"You obviously don't want to stay here with me all day," he huffed, "So, I've made arrangements and you're going to work with Polly today."  
"Thank you..." he replied quietly.  
"I was hoping that I'd hear that eventually," he growled, storming out of the room.  
Miles felt awful again. Phoenix had _definitely_ heard the conversation.

The doorbell rang. Miles finished tying his cravat then went to see if anyone had answered it.  
"... bit of a wanker, but a good lawyer," he heard Phoenix say. He turned around to see that Miles was behind him. "Ah, here she is now. Polly, this is Miles Edgeworth. Miles, this is Polly."  
"Nice to meet... you're not a girl!" Miles greeted.  
"My name's Apollo and no, I'm not a girl," the young man blushed.  
"Well, I'm-"  
"Miles Edgeworth. Everyone's told me about you, you're practically legendary!" he interupted, "It's an honour to be working with you."  
For not the first time recently, Miles had no idea what was going on.

In a rather cruddy little car, Apollo drove them to the courthouse. It seemed like a completely different place to the court he'd left behind. In the defence lobby, he needed a moment to sit down.  
"Would you like to look at the court records?" Apollo asked.  
"Please."

"There's not a lot I can get from that..." Miles sighed, "Do you think the client's guilty?"  
"Of course not!" Apollo replied with surprising certainty.  
"Really? How can you be so sure?"  
"Because of something Mr Wright told me," he smiled, "To always believe in your client! Here she comes now..."  
A teenage girl with long brown hair and a hazy expression was led into the room.  
"It's good to see you again!" he greeted.  
"I can't really say the same," she replied in a distant sort of voice, "No one truly wishes to be faced with a situation where they need to see a defence attorney."  
Miles begged to differ but that was a different situation all together.  
"I understand," Apollo smiled, "Well, is there anything else I need to know before the trial begins?"  
"Nothing I haven't already said. I'm innocent. I don't know what happened."  
She seemed to be staring at Miles now.  
"Oh yeah!" Apollo gasped, "I'd like to introduce you to Mr Miles Edgeworth! He used to be King of the Prosecutors, but after years of studying law abroad, he's helping us!"

In the court room, Miles felt quite lost.  
It certainly didn't help that Klavier Gavin was the prosecuting attorney. During his opening statement, he even made a bitter comment about how Miles had so quickly gone against him. The case didn't seem to be going in their favour either. Over the recess for lunch, he poured over the court record again. He'd somehow lost that feeling of passion he used to feel in the courtroom. Maybe it was because he used to be a lot more smug and pretentiously certain about his position. Now, he had no idea what the abilities of either side were. That and there appeared to be a new jury system, so they'd most likely been swayed by the media already and the trial was just a ploy to sell papers.

Over the second half of the trial, Miles couldn't concentrate at all. His mind had started floating anywhere but the trial itself. For example, he started thinking about how nice it was of Apollo to treat him like an equal or even a superior, despite the fact that he wasn't contributing an awful lot. Then he started thinking about what Gumshoe had said yesterday about how ungrateful he'd been to Phoenix. He knew there was no quick-fix to solve everything, but he wanted to try to make it up to everyone.  
"Well, we're not much closer to a verdict..." the judge announced, "This case will be continued tomorrow."  
As they filed out of the hall, Miles and Apollo let out sighs of relief.  
"That was... different," Miles groaned.  
"Not really," Apollo replied, "When the client is innocent, something always happens!"  
"Or perhaps you'll find a witness to pin it on, that's how Wright always dealt with cases," he muttered.  
"Y'know, I think..." he started. He could tell from Miles' expression that he was treading on thin ice. "Well, it doesn't matter what I think. I'll drive you home."  
Miles' demeanour softened, "Thank you for everything today, Apollo."  
Apollo was taken by surprise, "Don't mention it!"  
"I was thinking of taking Mr Wright and his charming daughter out for dinner tonight. I insist that you join us," he suggested, "And if you have a significant other, you're most welcome to bring them!"  
"Well, thank you!" he beamed, "That sounds great! Any idea where?"  
Miles thought for a moment, "I don't know if this restaurant I'd been to before is still open but if it is... I'd love to go back there."  
"What's it called? I know most of the restaurants around here."  
"J'taime..."

Apparently, the restaurant was still open and business was thriving. Apollo agreed to meet them there at seven o'clock.  
He got home at four thirty. Phoenix was lying on the couch and Trucy was sprawled across the floor, doing her homework. Or at least doodling over it.  
"Get dressed," Miles ordered them both.  
"We are dressed. See?" Phoenix replied lazily, "You'd have quite an eyeful if I wasn't."  
Miles tutted, "We're going to dinner tonight." "Dinner?" Trucy gasped, sounding excited.  
"Dinner," Phoenix repeated, absolutely expressionless.  
"Yes. Somewhere nice so make sure to wear something fancy," Miles sighed.  
Phoenix sat up to look at him.  
"Why?" he asked, still sans-expression.  
"Phoenix, please, just come to dinner..." Miles pleaded, "I've invited Apollo along as well."  
Phoenix was either thinking about it or simply ignoring him.  
"Well?" Miles prompted.  
"Come with me a sec, Edgeworth," he yawned, getting up and walking into his bedroom.  
Quite nervously, Miles followed him.

"I kept telling myself to throw these out," said Phoenix as he pulled out the lowest drawer of his dresser.  
Miles peered in to see...  
"Are those my old clothes?" he asked.  
"Yep, you left them all in my old place," he replied, "You'll probably find something suitably poncey in there."  
"Thank you, Phoenix..." he smiled, feeling that sense of immense longing for him once again. He found himself reaching out to stroke his face.  
"I'll go take a shower," Phoenix sighed, dodging the caress quite quickly.  
Miles sighed and started looking through his old suits.

He'd gotten changed into a rather smart mauve suit.  
The door opened and Phoenix walked in, glistening wet, wearing just a towel around his waist.  
Miles turned away and stared intently at an empty wall.  
Phoenix didn't say anything while he was getting dressed. Miles couldn't because he was too busy trying to suppress a hard-on.  
"There we go," Phoenix announced once fully dressed. He was wearing his old blue suit and magenta tie. Miles couldn't help but think about how he looked in that suit the last time they went to this restaurant.  
Phoenix gave him a look that suggested he wanted a reply. Miles simply nodded.  
"Daddy! Mom! Come look at my dress!"  
They left the room to find Trucy prancing around the front room in a one-shouldered pink dress.  
"Wow, Truce, you look like a princess!" Phoenix cheered, picking her up and swinging her around playfully.  
"I am, I'm Princess of the apartment!"  
Miles sighed. He couldn't decide how to go about making comments on the state of her "kingdom" or whom its queen would be.  
"Wow!" she gasped, looking at Miles' suit, "You can be Queen of the apartment in that!"

When they got to the restaurant, Trucy and Phoenix both looked surprised. Miles was just happy that it hadn't changed at all.  
"Wooooooowwwww...." Trucy gasped, staring at the building in awe.  
"Interesting choice, Edgeworth," Phoenix sighed, quickly starting to look quite bored.  
"Do you remember..." Miles started, fading out nervously.  
Phoenix either didn't hear or was just choosing to ignore him. The latter seemed most likely.  
"Anyway," he started again, regaining some of Phoenix's attention, "Let's go in. We're meeting Apollo inside."

"Polly!" Trucy cheered, leaping at the young man waiting for them in the foyer.  
"Trucy! Good to see you!" he replied, slightly nervously, "Mr Wright, Mr Edgeworth, good to see you both!"  
"I'm really glad you're joining us!" Miles beamed, shaking his hand, "Did you bring anyone?"  
"Sure did! My boyfriend's just gone to the restroom, he'll be back in a sec."  
Miles sighed in amusement as he was reminded by the gay question he had posed to...  
"Klavier?!?!" he gasped as the blonde pranced over to join them.  
"Guten abend!" he greeted, with that same old devilish grin.  
"Speak of the devil!" Apollo giggled, blushing.  
"Ahh... mein Apollochen!" he whispered, pulling up his chin to kiss him softly.  
Miles felt quite stupid for suggesting that Apollo could bring his other half. He also felt stupid for having made all those advances and accusations at Klavier. Also, not being grateful to Trucy. And obviously, everything about Wright. Basically, he just felt quite stupid.

As they were seated, they all chatted, apart from Edgeworth, who was too busy feeling like an absolute moron.  
Klavier kept pulling Apollo over for kisses. Trucy giggled as gleefully as Apollo each time.  
As the waitress brought out their starters, Miles tapped a spoon against his wine glass.  
"Ooh, an announcement," Trucy gasped.  
"I want to apologise..." he started, blushing a little, "To all of you."  
They all appeared a little shocked. Apart from Phoenix who just looked bored, or maybe just irritated that Miles was in between him and eating.  
"Trucy, I'm sorry that I haven't shown you any gratitude for everything you've done. You helped me out when I was at an incredible low and I am indebted to you."  
"Awwww, shucks, mom!"  
"Klavier, I'm sorry that I called you for help then turned it down so crassly," he continued, "Also, for offering you sexual favours quite inappropriately."  
Apollo coughed.  
"Apollo, I'm sorry I accused your boyfriend of soliciting me," he carried on, blushing a little more, "But now I know you're a couple, I can see you're perfect for each other."  
Apollo and Klavier chuckled.  
"And Phoenix..." he started.  
Trucy started squeaking with excitement.  
"I'm sorry for..." He didn't know where to begin. "For... Everything..."  
He braced himself. He had no idea how he was going to react. Trucy, Apollo and Klavier stared expectantly.  
Phoenix slapped him... on the back.  
"Oh, I can't stay too mad at you, Edgie!" he laughed.  
Trucy and Apollo applauded while Klavier theatrically opened a bottle of champagne.  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!!!" Trucy squeaked, ready to implode.  
"No, Trucy..." Phoenix sighed.  
"Well, while everyone is making speeches, I have a... proposal to make!" Klavier announced. He turned to Apollo. "Mein Forehead..."  
 _So, that's why he kept talking about his forehead,_ thought Miles.  
"Will you move in with me?"  
Apollo replied by practically jumping on his lap and passionately kissing him.  
"Three cheers to the happy couple!" Trucy toasted, holding up a glass of wine.  
"Phoenix, should she really have that?" Miles whispered.  
"No. No, she shouldn't," Phoenix whispered back, taking it away.  
"We are really happy for you though!" Miles laughed.

The dinner was a complete success. Klavier and Apollo were being stupendously mushy, Phoenix and Miles had been chatting animatedly like best friends and Trucy had somehow gotten ahold of some wine and had now fallen into a tipsy doze.  
"Perhaps it is time I called the car round, ja?" Klavier smiled, reaching over to ruffle her hair.  
"That would be great, thank you," Miles found himself saying.  
Phoenix chuckled.  
"Tonight's been just..." Apollo giggled and blushed while Klavier phoned for his car.  
"I'm so glad you guys... aw, just you guys!" Phoenix laughed, not completely sure what he was on about anymore.  
"It's just crazy!" he laughed, "I swear... only a year ago, I moved outta my foster parents house into my own place and now... wait 'till I tell them I'm moving in with a rockstar!"  
"Apollo, leibe, you sound like one of my screaming fangirls!" Klavier laughed, playing with Apollo's hair.  
"Maybe but at least I'm honest when you ask what I think of your music!"  
Klavier silenced him with kisses.  
"The car should be outside now!" he smirked.

Despite the Gavinners splitting up, Klavier still lived the life of a celebrity. He'd called his chauffeur to pick them up and drive them all home.  
"Goodnight!" everyone waved as Miles and Phoenix carried a sleeping Trucy out of the car. The walk up to the flat was slightly more of a trek but they made it. They lifted her onto her bed then went to sit in the living room.  
"Can't say I ever imagined being in that situation!" Miles laughed wearily.  
"Dragging a drunk girl up an apartment block with your ex?"  
"I suppose you could put it that way!"  
They both laughed nervously. Neither of them was angry with the other so they atmosphere between them had changed. The air felt thicker somehow. Miles reached out to stroke his face again. He felt the stubble and felt him twitch slightly.  
"I'm going to..." he started, pulling Miles' hand away. "I'll get my pyjamas and change in the bathroom."  
He got up very quickly and dashed off. Miles felt like a complete fool.


	9. Chapter 9

The second night at Chez Wright was a whole lot easier than the first. He went to bed feeling like a moron but he managed to get to sleep quite quickly. When Phoenix woke him up, they pretended that the caress hadn't happened.  
"Apollo's gonna be here soon, so you might wanna get dressed!" he laughed.  
Miles yawned.  
"Remember when you used to be the one who'd get me up for court?"  
"Ha, if I recall correctly, it was my engine revving that woke you up!" he sniggered, "I'd probably have won that case by default if you hadn't got up and run out in front of the car."  
"It was kind of your fault, you got me drunk the night before!"  
"I took you out for one round of cocktails," Miles smirked, "It's not my fault that you complimented it with five beers and a blow job in the bar restroom!"  
"The blow job _was_ partly your fault, y'know!"  
They both laughed for a while.  
"You should probably get dressed soon..."  
"I suppose so..."

The trial started in the same way as it had ended yesterday. No one knew where to go.  
"Prosecutor... would you like to... make a statement? Or call a witness?" the judge asked.  
Klavier rubbed his chin, knitted his brows together and stared at the defence team.  
Miles couldn't help but notice him give Apollo a little wink.  
"I would like... I would like to call Sergeant Gumshoe."  
 _Yes_! he thought, _Gumshoe respected me more than anyone! He'll be like putty!_

Unfortunately, Miles wasn't quite right. Gumshoe was currently on the side of the highest bidder. Though, as the prosecutors witness, he was pretty much obliged to do as Klavier asked him, so Miles didn't feel too bad about it.  
However, the case was taking yet another downturn. The defence were on the ropes, until...  
"Hold it!!!"  
"Is there a problem, Herr Edgeworth?"  
"Yes, there is..." he sneered proudly. Miles Edgeworth, Ace Attorney, was back in power. "Sergeant, you just said that the victim had been shot three times, correct?"  
"Uh... yeah, pal. What's your point?"  
"And the bullets definitely came from the same gun?"  
"Obviously, Herr Edgeworth..." Klavier sighed.  
"Well, that's interesting..." Miles smirked.  
"And why would that be?"  
"The... _murder weapon_ bearing the defendants prints... if I recall... it had only fired two shots!!!"  
"Argh!" Klavier grimaced, "She could've reloaded it."  
"No, no, no..." he carried on, "To begin with, the defendant is a normal sixteen year old girl, so I doubt it would be something she'd be overly familiar with."  
"It's not that difficult," Gumshoe pointed out.  
"Oh, but do you remember what you said about this particular gun? About the barrel?"  
"Oh... OH!" Gumshoe gasped, "It was one of those... one of those guns that don't re... reload!"  
"Makes them fairly disposable."  
"So, that means it probably isn't the real murder weapon!" Apollo barked.  
"Prosecutor, did you even arrange for someone to check the ballistic marks of the bullets against the gun?" Miles laughed.  
Klavier looked defeated.  
"That is a brilliant point, Mr Edgeworth..." the judge started, "But all it proves is that this particular gun was not the murder weapon."  
"Ack!!!"  
"So, this case will conclude tomorrow. But for now, court is dismissed."

They left at about four. It felt as though they were being released into the wild.  
"I am going to the crime scene," Klavier announced, "I am in no way encouraging the defence, but you may both feel free to join me in my limo there."  
Miles and Apollo jumped in the back with him.  
"I am impressed you noticed that, Miles," he sighed, finally dropping the 'Herr Edgeworth' title.  
"I suppose you already knew?" he replied.  
"Ja. I expected Herr Scruffy to notice first but apparently not," he sighed, "Perhaps I should have him investigate a pay cut."  
"Just like old times!" he laughed.

As they searched the crimescene, Miles and Apollo found nothing. Klavier was bossing the full investigation team around and occasionally teasing the defence. It turned out to be quite a waste of time.  
After Miles was dropped off home, he studied the court records intensely. Trucy brought him his dinner and medication and he didn't notice for about half an hour, as he was so absorbed in his work.

Sometime in the evening, Phoenix appeared in the doorway.  
"Trucy's gone for a sleepover round Klavier's," he announced.  
"Oh," Miles replied, not really paying any attention to him.  
"Going for a night out."  
"That's nice."  
"Wanna go?"  
"I'm busy."  
Phoenix sighed, he grabbed the case folder and threw it across the room. Miles glared at him.  
"Do you remember that song?" Phoenix asked.  
"What song?" he huffed.  
" _There's a club if you'd like to go, you could meet somebody who really loves you_!"  
"I remember that song," he sighed, "And perhaps you forgot how it went on. _So you go and you stand on your own and you leave all alone and you go home and you cry and you want to die_."  
Phoenix scratched his head as he thought.  
"Alternatively, you could stay here and cry and want to die," he shrugged, "I mean, you're definitely not going to get laid if you stay here."  
Miles frowned.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Miles frowned as they walked into _The Swallow_. He was wearing a slate silk shirt and tight black jeans whereas Phoenix was wearing blue denim jeans and a plain white shirt. That damned hat had gone again too.  
"Just try to have a good time," he sighed.  
So he went to the bar to make a new friend. His new friend was called _Vodka_ and he was guaranteed to make things interesting.  
"Hey, how come I haven't seen you around here before, babe?" a tall young brunette in a tight black vest top breathed into Miles' ear.  
He was quite attractive and appeared to be interested. _Let the good times begin!_ he thought with a lusty smirk.  
Just as he leant forward to say something witty. Phoenix slammed his hip against his. "Got us some shots, Edgie!"  
The guy looked extremely nervous then dashed off.  
"Phoenix, you dick!!!" Miles barked. He snatched the shot, downed it and shuddered. "Could you not see that I was busy?"  
Phoenix looked perplexed for a moment then poked his tongue out.

As much as Miles kept trying to lose Phoenix, he always managed to find him. Usually when he'd started chatting someone up. As he'd also been trying to lose Phoenix by means of alcohol, he was starting to forget that he was avoiding him all together. Stupid dancing commenced.  
It evolved much like the first time they'd danced together (although, they were obviously a lot more rambunctious and uninhibited).  
The "YMCA" slid into "I Touch Myself" and the two men slid from dancing playfully to grinding passionately.  
"Do you know this song?" Phoenix whispered into Miles' ear.  
"I've been fucking living it, you know!" he replied, quite tipsily. He then winked, moved away from his partner and leapt onto the dancing podium.  
"I don't want anybody else," he sang along, running his hands over his body and staring straight at Phoenix, "When I think about you I touch myself! Oh! Ooooh!"  
He seemed to be acquiring quite a few admirers, but his words rang true and he beckoned Phoenix to join him.  
They started dancing close again, Miles mouthing the worlds the whole time.  
" _I love myself,_  
I want you to love me,  
When I feel down,  
I want you above me,  
I search myself,  
I want you to find me,  
I forget myself,  
I want you to remind me..."  
Phoenix took it upon himself to remind him. He pulled him in by his lapels and kissed him roughly. Miles got into it very quickly.  
The song ended and their audience cheered.  
"I almost forgot just how fucking hot you were," Phoenix whispered.  
"Let's go back to yours!" Miles whispered desperately. Phoenix couldn't argue. They kissed once again then left the club and called a cab.

They sobered up slightly on the way to the apartment. Yet, they still wanted to carry on making out. They moved from the couch, to against a wall, to Phoenix's bed.  
They kissed with such passion as they rediscovered one another. Phoenix nibbled Miles' lip and he moaned delightedly. In return, he kissed down from his lips to his chin, along his jaw then down his neck. He opened his shirt and kissed along his chest.  
"Miles... you're amazing..."  
"Oh, Phoenix..."  
Miles snaked his hands down between them, towards Phoenix's crotch.  
Phoenix sat up and moved the hand away.  
"C'mon Miles... Let's not get carried away..."  
"Phoenix... My Phoenix... I've needed this... When I left, it helped me realise how much I needed you... I need you now!"  
"Edgeworth. I don't know what you need, but it's not this... not now..."  
"You don't know what the fuck I want!!!"  
"The fuck I do!!! I know you better than you know yourself!!!"  
"Why won't you just fuck me then?!?!"  
"Is that what you really want?!?! Fine!!" Phoenix shouted. He tore Miles' shirt open and dragged him to the floor with it. "Sit up!"  
Miles was a little shocked but he still knelt obediently.  
Phoenix opened the flies to his jeans then his underwear.  
"Fucking get to it then!" he ordered venomously.  
Miles sneered then got to work. He pulled the dick out of it's confines and jerked it violently.  
"Suck, for cryin' out loud!"  
"Whatever you fucking say,' he hissed, following orders. He took it in his mouth, ignoring any gag reflexes, taking it in deeply.  
"Do you know how much you hurt me?" Phoenix asked with surprising gentility.  
Obviously, Miles wasn't in a position to reply.  
"I thought it was another of your 'Miles Edgeworth chooses death' things," he carried on, "I was expecting you to come back in a few days. Days turned to weeks, months... then I got disbarred and I needed you more than ever, but you weren't there. Fuck knows where you were. You were practically dead to me... Then you came back and..."  
Miles felt struck by guilt. He stopped moving.  
"I didn't tell you to stop."  
He frowned then started sucking harder than before.  
"I wish you hadn't come back. My life... was going fine without you. Then you ponced in, moodswinging like a... _bitch_! Treating everyone like obstacles. I could've carried on my easy life... _Fuck_! I could've gone out and had any man I wanted. But look. I'm fucking a heartless bitch."  
Miles bit down viciously.  
"Ungh! You little cunt!" Phoenix hissed, thrusting his hips.  
This encouraged Miles. He carried on working Phoenix's cock and put a hand down his jeans to stroke his own.  
"Who said you could have some?"  
This went ignored. He started jerking himself harder which caused him to gulp and gasp which had a domino effect on Phoenix as he came shortly after. He shot into Miles' mouth.  
"You better fucking swallow..." he panted. Miles held the thick salty liquid in his mouth for a moment then spat it on Phoenix's jeans.  
Miles silenced him by kissing him and gripping his hands around his neck.  
Their tongues duelled, wrapping tightly around each other. Biting lips and digging fingernails into flesh. Phoenix let go a moment and bit into Miles' neck. He alternated between sucking at the spot of skin and grazing it with his teeth. He was determined to leave a mark.  
Miles grabbed his shoulders and bent him over the bed. Phoenix tugged down his jeans.  
"Lube's in the top drawer," he growled.  
"Rubbers?"  
"Why do you fucking care?"  
"Who knows what I'd get from there," he growled. He opened the top drawer of the bedside table.  
A bottle of lube and several packets of condoms. He grabbed one and tore it open. He put it on and rubbed it against the cleft of Phoenix's ass.  
"Lube!"  
Miles sniggered. He clasped his hand around Phoenix's mouth. "Spit."  
"Unghn!" he shook his head.  
"Spit or it goes in dry."  
He bit his hand then spat on it.  
"That'll do, pig..." Miles growled. He took his hand away then rubbed himself with it.  
He positioned himself then rammed his way in. Phoenix let out a bitter cry. Neither of them were fazed though.  
Miles buried himself deep within his rival and draped his body over him so that he could rest his chin on the man's shoulder, giving his mouth decent access to his neck and ear.  
"You're such a whore..." he hissed, clenching his hands over Phoenix's as he thrusted sharply.  
Phoenix simply grunted. He'd had his rant and even in this situation, he felt he should allow for Miles to give his side.  
"Even right now... you don't love me, but you're still letting me do this... I could be anyone and you'd still let me fill you... Just like the filthy bitch you are..."  
This didn't sit well with Phoenix so he started to buck angrily, trying to make things more difficult. This act was punished by a sharp bite on the earlobe.  
"Bad whore!" Miles hissed, "I bet you never did that with all the countless fucks before. Strike a nerve, did I?"  
"You know what you fucking did!" he barked hoarsely.  
"All I'm doing is fucking the ass of a disgusting cheap... cheap..." he started thrusting harder, letting his anger control his body as he rode. Phoenix followed suit as he sat up so he could do some of the riding. He threw Miles' hands off of his so that he could tug his hair and scratch his skin. In return, Miles dug his nails into his shoulders and his teeth into his neck.  
They were both drenched in sweat and grunting primitively.  
Phoenix came first although there was very little time between them.  
They slid apart and collapsed onto the bed.

Miles woke up from his daze to find Phoenix underneath him, lying on his front. He was fast asleep and snoring softly.  
He got up immediately. His legs felt heavy. He looked at his hands to see they were stained with white. He was still wearing the condom. He peeled it off and threw it at the sleeping man. He quickly put on his clothes, grabbed his phone and wallet, called a taxi then ran outside.

Halfway back to his house, it fully occurred to him what he'd just done. He felt overwhelmingly sick.  
"Stop the car!" he blurted.  
"What's up?" the driver asked.  
Miles handed him some bank notes. "I need some air."  
He leapt out and shut the door behind him.  
His stomach felt like it was twisting into knots. He vomited onto the sidewalk almost immediately. Only then he realised that he didn't know where he was. This thought was rather unsettling and thus he was sick again. This was in no way how he'd planned his evening.  
He tried walking in the direction the cab had left but he felt so weak that his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.  
He didn't know what to do, so he fumbled for his phone, hit the speed dial and waited.  
"Hello?" someone answered wearily after a minute or so.  
"Dick, you've got to help me!" he croaked.  
"Pal, it's... it's like three in the morning an' I'm not gonna give you anything on the case!"  
"Please!" he begged, "I'm completely fucked! I don't know where I am... I want to go home..."  
He managed to punctuate his point with a dry wretch.  
"You don't sound so good, sir."  
"I don't feel... urgh... please come find me!"  
"Okay, pal, have you taken anything?"  
"What?"  
"Just you sound really... _yeah_... even for you, sir."  
"Just some vodka and the angriest borderline consensual sex anyone ever had," he growled, starting to think a little more clearly.  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm not sure..." he sighed, "Somewhere on the taxi route to my place from... his."  
"Okay, pal..." he sighed, "Can you see anything? Like a signpost or something?"  
"Um..." he looked around, "Oh, there's a street sign but it's a blur without my reading glasses."  
"Can you make any of it out?" he asked, sounding exasperated.  
Miles squinted. "Uh... Street... Street... _Something_ Street..."  
"Street. Really. Sesame Street?" Dick huffed.  
"Sorry, I..." he sighed, squinting again. "Pipe... Nine... um... Pine?"  
"Pine Street?" he gasped, "I think I know the place! Do you see a video store?"  
"Um..." he looked around, "Yes, next to a bar called... 'Blottos'."  
"I know it! Wait there, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

About twenty minutes later, Gumshoe's bulky car turned up.  
"Jeeze Louise, pal!" he called, leaping out of the car to pick Miles up off the floor.  
"This is how I wanted my evening to end," he mumbled, falling into a sleepy daze, "Being swept off my feet by a big strong man..."  
"Come on, pal..." he sighed, sitting him up in the front passenger seat. "Where we headed?"  
"I want to go home..." he mumbled, hardly able to keep his eyes open, " _My_ home... Not hospital and... definitely not... _his_..."  
"All right, maybe it'll be for the best!"

"Here we are," Gumshoe announced. Miles was fast asleep.  
He sighed and shook him awake.  
"Do you need me to walk you to the door?"  
"No..." he mumbled, starting to doze off again.  
"Mr Edgeworth! Where are your keys?"  
"My wallet... unless Phoenix stuffed them up his ass..." he yawned, too sleepy to make sense.  
"Ugh..."  
He pulled the wallet out of Miles' pocket and looked for his keys.  
"C'mon, Miles!"

In the end, Dick found that he had to carry the sleeping man upstairs to his bed. He rolled him onto his side in case he was sick again, then left him alone.  
Miles was woken up as Dick shut the front door behind him. He looked around groggily. The first thing he could see was a half-empty bottle of wine. A few moments with this and he had no problem getting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced: "How Soon Is Now?" the Smiths.  
> "YMCA" the Villiage People.  
> "I Touch Myself" the DiVinyls (This one is also the origin of the title)


	10. Chapter 10

Miles woke up at about midday with what he could only describe as the hangover from hell. His mouth tasted disgusting and his head was pounding like... like... He remembered what he'd done to Phoenix last night and that was the most accurate comparison he could think of. Therefore, he didn't want to think any more.  
His mobile started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it with a groan.  
"Mr Edgeworth?" Apollo Justice squeaked, "Where the hell are you?"  
"I... uh..." he mumbled. He wasn't entirely sure. He couldn't remember why Apollo would've wanted to talk to him either. "Hello?"  
"Mr Edgeworth, we are fucked! I've really needed you in court today!"  
"Shit, the trial..." he mumbled.  
"Mr Wright said..." he started.  
"Oh shit..." he cringed.  
"He said that you were feeling a little under the weather but you'd get to the court room before long."  
Miles choked a little.  
"Can you get here soon?" Apollo asked desperately.  
A pause.  
"No. I can't. I'm sorry. You'll have to do it alone."  
"But Mr Edgeworth, please!"  
He turned the phone off, clung to his duvet and cried softly, thinking about Phoenix.

He couldn't believe what he'd done. Thus his self-enforced imprisonment. Phoenix had been... perfect. Everything he could've asked for and more. So, why did he... _Fuck_! Fuck, indeed. Probably the worst part of it was that it turned him on so much, even just remembering the experience. It was a complete turnabout on anything they'd done before.  
The venom fuelled their passion and it was almost like they were back in the courtroom... though obviously, the courtroom had never been quite so pornographic. Perhaps a few occasions where he and Phoenix would test each other's willpower with their glances during a trial and surrender in a toilet cubicle during a recess.  
Miles couldn't keep his thought trail on track. Everything came back to Phoenix and the way things used to be.

He didn't know how many hours later it was, but Ms Waterhouse shuffled in, carrying the home phone.  
"A Mr Hair Gavin wants to speak to you," she told him.  
Before he could protest, she'd somehow put it to his ear and shuffled off already.  
"Klavier," he greeted in a low whimper.  
"Herr Edgeworth. I tried calling your mobile but it was turned off."  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"Well, me, Apollo and Herr Wright are all very concerned about you."  
Miles simply sighed.  
"Are you feeling well?" Klavier asked.  
"Not particularly. And I suppose you've called to tell me I lost the case? Am I correct?"  
"Well, fortunately for you and the client, our Apollo found that fatal flaw in a witness's testimony and then they broke down and confessed.  
Miles sniggered slightly.  
"But Herr Edgeworth, that is beyond the current point," he sighed, "What happened last night?"  
"I see. A gossip call is it?" he hissed.  
"Miles, we are all genuinely concerned!"  
"Fucking ask Wright then!"  
"Herr Edgeworth," he responded in a low growl, "I talked to him first. He said he wouldn't say anything without your permission."  
"So, you thought you'd get your gossip fix straight from the horse's mouth?"  
"Herr Edgeworth."  
"Mr Gavin."  
"Perhaps you need some help yet again."  
Miles threw the phone across the room and burrowed deep under his duvet.

Another couple of hours later, the phone rang once again. Miles had been lost in a bitter daze but he found himself crawl out of bed to pick it up.  
"Hello, I..." he answered hazily.  
"Edgeworth, we need to talk about last night."  
He found himself reply with a pathetic dry sob.  
"I think that-"  
Miles tore the batteries from the handset and returned to bed.

He couldn't pick out anything from Phoenix's tone of voice. So neutral, as if he'd called to inquire about his favourite colour. It was simply bizarre. Phoenix should be furious. But he had been so quiet... if possible, his softness was far worse than if he'd been screaming at him. It was like how Miles himself used to oppose Phoenix in court. He'd always hit the hardest when speaking in a calm concise manner.  
The court room... Two things about the court room sprang to mind. Firstly, he decided he could never show his face there again for his hasty absence today. Secondly, could he find himself there anyway for what he did to Phoenix? It could've been considered rape by certain technicalities. Though, his recent spate as a defence attorney offered some comfort there. A slight alteration in context and it was clearly Phoenix who initiated the _abuse_.  
Either way, he really didn't want to think about it. If it _was_ rape, on either side, he had still enjoyed it and that was definitely not a road he wanted to go down. He started to feel sick again.

He hated himself so much right now. Everything he'd muttered in Phoenix's ear, he should've said to himself instead. He was the filthy little bitch. He confirmed the sentiment to himself by putting his hand down his trousers and imagining it was Phoenix.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered, imitating Phoenix's once kind tone.  
"I'm fine, now you're here," he _replied_ , stroking himself slowly.  
"I'll always be here... always... always... always... always... _always_..." he carried on, jerking harder each time he repeated the word.  
"Phoenix!" he cried out. This somehow made him aware of exactly what he was doing.  
Essentially, he was using the man as a sex aid. It had never really occurred to him how... invasive it was to think about someone he knew while doing this; even considering what had happened between them less than twenty four hours prior.  
He was technically having sex by himself, but mentally, Phoenix was very much involved. Against his will. That sick feeling returned, even stronger than before.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom just incase he was actually going to throw up.  
Ms Waterhouse was heading towards him, holding another phone handset.  
"I think yours must've broken," she said, "A Mr Kashun wants to talk to you."  
"I don't know a..." he started. He sighed then took the phone and answered anyway. "Hello, Miles Edgeworth speaking."  
"Ah, Mr Edgeworth!Your recent return to the courtroom has been _big_ news!" a middle-aged man replied.  
He didn't like where this was going.  
"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not ready to start taking cases yet," he pointed out.  
"Oh, no, you misunderstand me!" the man laughed, "I don't suppose you have heard of the Anaheim Law Academy?"  
"Of course!" he gasped, intrigued.  
"Well, I'm its principal," the man announced, "And I would be honoured if the legendary Miles Edgeworth would even consider joining my staff!"  
He gasped once again.  
"It's a guest lecturer job so it wouldn't require any training."  
"I'd be... honoured!"  
"Well, I'd like to call you in for an interview tomorrow. I've got another young man coming in for a position partnering yours. If you could come in for three o'clock, we could interview you at the same time and see how you interact."  
"I'll be there!"  
This was definitely an interesting anti-climax (so much so that he couldn't help sniggering at his bad pun).  
Perhaps he could finally do something useful with his life again.

The next day, he spent compiling evidence of his foreign studies and his big cases, as well as deciding on his most exquisite suit and whether he should straighten or blow-dry his hair.  
His resume was impressive, his suit was perfect and his hair was positively divine.  
"Good luck, Miles!" Ms Waterhouse cheered as he prepared to leave the house.  
"Thank you," he called back, walking down the garden path to the waiting taxi.  
"It's time to stop being a sad pathetic mess!" he told himself.

He got to the academy a bit early. This could only be a good thing.  
"Mr Kashun will be with you in a moment," the receptionist told him, "The other applicant hasn't arrived yet. Please take a seat!"  
He sat down elegantly and waited.  
"Ah, Mr Edgeworth!" a large well-dressed man greeted.  
"Mr Kashun?" he asked.  
"Yessir! But please, call me Eddie!" he laughed, "Looks like we'll have to start just you 'n' me."  
"I have no problem with that!" he smiled, feeling pretty damned smug.

The interview was going well. Miles couldn't remember ever feeling so certain about anything outside a trial.  
Then the door creaked open.  
"Sorry I'm late. Had one hell of a time trying to get this stain out of my jeans."  
"Wright!" Miles and Mr Kashun both exclaimed in conflicting tones.  
"Oh, this could be fun!" Phoenix chuckled, removing his hat.  
"Please, take a seat!" Mr Kashun smiled.  
"Why is he here?" Miles whispered fiercely.  
"He shall be your partner!"  
"My... _What_?"  
"You shall both give individual lectures but it would be fantastic for the students to see the two turnabout kings in action!"  
There was nothing either of them could say to this.

They were now both employed. They just had to overcome the final confrontation.  
"About the other night," Miles started. "It's okay," Phoenix replied softly.  
"I didn't mean any word I said!"  
"I know."  
"I just... I just..." he muttered.  
Phoenix interrupted him with a short sharp kiss on the lips.  
Miles was stunned for a moment.  
"I'm not saying we jump straight back into obnoxiously-in-love mode but..." Phoenix sighed, "We have been given a fresh start so... let's give it a shot!"  
Miles simply blushed and nodded.  
"That being the case, Wright," he started, "I'd like to take you out for dinner. Nothing fancy. You can even wear that atrocious hobo hat."  
"Can't wait..." he replied.  
They smiled bashfully at each other for a moment then looked away nervously.  
"And not that I'm saying we will," Phoenix smiled, "But if we were to start having a sexual relationship..."  
"Shush, Wright," he blushed.  
"Could we try hating each other again? Just for a night a month? That sex was fucking incredible!"  
"You are such a whore..." he sneered. The sneer quickly turned into a sincere smile. "And thank you."  
"Thank me?" he asked, tilting his head to one sighed.  
"For helping me discover what a masturbating nut-ball I am."  
"You had to leave for eight years to figure that out?!?!"


End file.
